


【Joker(2019)】镜中之爱（蝙丑/BruceXArthur）

by MelancholyVivian



Series: 【Joker(2019)】镜中之爱（蝙丑/BruceXArthur） [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Double Identities, Forced, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, androgyneity, carry on a clandestine love affair, compulsive sexuality, stepmother - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：你是Bruce Wayne，你父亲Thomas Wayne在枪击案中幸存了下来，但你为了死去的母亲，还是做了蝙蝠侠。Thomas后来续了弦，娶了矜持温柔的后母Arthur Fleck，你先是讨厌他，却又不可避免的爱上了他。可是，在夜晚行侠仗义时，作为黑暗骑士的你，也遇上了他——你的敌人，Joker……
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Arthur Fleck, Joker (2019)/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne/Arthur Fleck
Series: 【Joker(2019)】镜中之爱（蝙丑/BruceXArthur） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644472
Kudos: 38





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：小妈、双性、人物OOC必不可免、剧情疯狂自由发挥（最后对不起Thomas Wayne先生，在本文迫害您了

第一章 

1.

你再次见到他，是在上城区的一个街角，他的面容似乎失去了往日的光彩，形容枯槁，但双眸依旧萦绕着一种飘忽不定的情欲。和他上次见面过去多久了呢？大概快要近10年。你不记得，也不想记得，这不是什么值得重复咀嚼的好事，但只有你清楚，那部分记忆永久地刻在了你生命里，就像一首曲子的副歌，即使你刻意地让主奏在脑中变得更响、更加高昂和急促，也不可避免地，会在黑夜里听到带着呻吟和罪恶的声音——副歌里，他轻喊了三声“Bruce”，你最终还是掉头去看他，再也不能抵制住心里的欲念。他真的就在那儿，低垂的绿眼亲昵地吻了一下你，白晃晃的阳光让你眨着眼，最后映入视线的只有他瘦小的背影，他就像不认识你一样离开了，那双被你放在颈背上、撩拨你心弦的手插在口袋里，向你远去，远到更加遥远的远方，再也没有回头。

你并不知道父亲为什么娶他，在此之前没有听过一丝关于他的消息，对于新母亲的到来，你充满了抗拒，你无法接受一个轻浮软弱的男人就这样代替Martha，做了你母亲。那恐怖的一夜，你看着父母被人枪击，麻木之间，你只是呆站着，还没有接受这一切的发生。

所幸，Thomas活了下来，但你失去了母亲，直到16岁，你都无法理解死亡、失去和离别，那些阴暗的片段一直环绕着你，哪怕在夜晚化身城市的正义警察，也无法减轻这种痛苦。

2.

你后来打开了他上锁的抽屉——只属于他的抽屉，才知道了他是如何和父亲相见的，但你不敢说出相爱，也许他们之间有爱，但那是一种不太纯粹的爱，更像是单方面的索求和另一方的妥协。

他在一家电影院做售票员，你猜想，他之所以会担任售票员，纯粹是因为长得好看。你几乎可以想象他坐在玻璃的那头，穿着绣上金色花纹的红色制服——他多爱红色，一切红色的东西到他手里都变得充满美感——他脑袋上带着一个酒红色的小毡帽，黑色的帽檐压住了抖个不停的卷发，浅绿色的眼睛笑盈盈地问你“要几张票，哪个时间段的”，礼貌之中带着一丝羞怯，没有人会拒绝他的，包括Thomas Wayne。

但再往日记前面翻，你才知道，两个人最初并不是这样认识的，他们第一次见面是在Wayne大厦前，Arthur拿着他母亲Penny Fleck的信要交给你父亲，你听过Penny Fleck这个名字——在Alfred那里，她是家里曾经的仆人，专门打扫房间，整理衣物，你也在Arthur那儿见过她的照片，和他一样，笑起来让人无法拒绝。

Arthur的信并没有被你父亲收下，他垂着脑袋走了，但后来你父亲专门找人打电话给他，约他见面，并且带去了一份阿卡姆的报告，其中一页和报纸就夹在日记里，皱巴巴的纸上，油墨已经消散在时间里，可你还是看到了关于领养和Penny有精神分裂的确诊报告。

在看到这些前，有一瞬间，你几乎要相信，他就是Penny和你父亲的儿子，你的父亲，这个混蛋娶了自己的儿子，你则有意无意间上了自己的哥哥，虽然报告上否认了这一切，但你父亲有能力和权势去颠倒黑白，这不啻是一件复杂到让你不愿意再想下去的事情，只是，读着日记的你又告诉自己，答案已经无所谓了。

在此之后，两个人的见面变得频繁，你父亲还放下了身份，故意去他所在的电影院，后来则把那里买了下来，那家电影院也在东区，这是一种示爱的追求。即使杀死Martha的枪击案，枪声就在那家电影院几个街区外响起过，而且你们也是在看完电影后遭遇的袭击。你看了一下日记上面的时间，在此之前，你父亲和你都对“电影”闭口不谈，对你们而言，这是一种覆盖了阴霾的艺术。

直到他被你父亲娶回来——日记本上可以看见——他都一直坐在电影院的小窗口里，循规蹈矩地完成着任务，两个人正式约会之后，接下来的事情你无从知晓，他的日记本变得很混乱，黑色的墨团和划痕到处都是，已经找不出有意义的关键词，似乎他有意不让人知道，更不想让自己看见，也笃定会有人翻他的日记本。

总之，这就是发生在他被你父亲娶回家之前的一部分事情。

3.

这个叫Arthur Fleck的温柔男人作为你母亲的日子开始了。

少年时期的你不是很喜欢他，总同他唱反调。当然，你更恨自己的父亲，即便你明白，你父亲和你都是枪击案的受害者，都饱受失去亲人的痛苦，但你和父亲再也回不到8岁之前的关系，更何况，他为你带回来一个新母亲——你父亲已经找到了妻子的替代品，但你没有找到母亲的替代品，你不愿意任何人替代Martha，即使警觉的你发现，他和Martha有很多相似之处，相同的身高、纤细的腰肢、差不多的发型、还有同样温柔的脾气……

但你以一个孩子的直觉讨厌他，你还在草稿纸上写：

“I hate Arthur Fleck.”

你就是不愿意承认他姓Wayne，不愿意承认他是家中的一员，以这种孩子气的小心机排斥他，让他在你面前抬不起头，毫无母亲应有的威严可言。

你父亲看到你写的东西后，生气地把你叫到书房，他也在那里，上衣领子都没扣好，你知道他刚刚被做了什么——你是一个早熟的孩子，你也不得不变得早熟，以此消化自己的痛苦。Arthur站在你父亲边上，先乜斜了走过来的你，看清后立马低下头，大概就是这幅楚楚可怜的模样让你父亲爱上了他——你那时这样揣测。

父亲训诫你，警告你不许再写这种东西，但你不假思索地说自己没写错，现在想来，你有些自惭形秽，但当时的你带着一种没有被思考过滤的理直气壮，顶撞完父亲后，你立马摔门离开了。

平时你是个冷静的孩子，如今你明白，他总是可以挑动你的神经，这才是他吸引你和父亲的原因，这种奇妙的感觉，你只在Joker的身上感受到，那个天天化着小丑妆到处乱跑，干些没逻辑坏事的疯子，也就是你化身作为蝙蝠侠后最大的敌人。

即使你排斥后母Arthur，甚至还把他的化妆品和小物件丢到垃圾桶里嘲笑他，但他依旧有点偏爱你，几乎溺爱你，这种爱混合着母爱和其他报不上名字的情愫，一起从他泪眼汪汪的双眸里涌现了出来。他含着热泪求你不要再欺负他了，否则待会儿父亲会把你和他一起叫去书房教训。你冷嘲热讽地说自己不怕，而他的感受你丝毫不在乎，因为对方就是个与自己无关的外人，并且你还恶毒地说，自己顶多被父亲骂一顿，但他要接受的惩罚可不止于此。

回想这些话，你羞愧至极，无知之恶大抵如此。从你现在的逻辑来讲，即使对方是外人，你也无权做这种事情，这是你打击的恶棍才有的想法，从情感上来说，你无法想象自己后来是如何被他迷得神魂颠倒的。

可你当时又对他做了些什么呢？你会不会也在无意间变成了他身上的稻草之一呢？

4.

他喜欢孩子，你早该明白，他那种喜欢不仅仅是阴柔的性格所致，还有生理上被迫分泌的激素——后来你发现了，他拥有发育不全的女性性器官，虽然只是残缺的一部分，并不能怀孕，也不是真正的另一个性别，但依旧使他变得和普通男性差距很大。当然，你的观念更让你相信，男女并没有什么本质上的区别，人是后天自我塑造的，就像你为了成为蝙蝠侠，开发自己的潜能一样。性别并不能作为束缚条件捆绑个人，可正是这种想法，更让你觉得他可爱，他不是被限制成为那样的，他就是天然地那样温雅柔美，心思总是细腻，富有同理心，可也正是如此，他会在黑暗里越陷越深，因为他俨然就是自己的地狱。

每次你和父亲争吵时，他就会跑来，从后面用纤细的臂膀围住你父亲，踮起脚尖，趴在他的背上哭着让他和自己回房间去，想以此转移他的注意力，平息你们之间的怒火。你父亲有时会被他说动，软下态度不再和你争吵，但有次，Thomas却粗暴地吻了他一下，然后让他滚到一边去，举止之间完全没有了往日温和的商人作派。

“别管闲事，滚去洗澡等着我来干你，这才是你唯一的任务，你以为你是谁？”

气头上的Thomas几乎忘记了你也在场，用这些平日绝不会说出口的语言羞辱他，把床第之间的下流词汇都用到了他身上，将他贬低成一个床伴，没有爱情也没有暧昧关系存在的床伴，似乎在警告他，即使他明面上是这个家庭的主人之一，但实际上他比这里任何人都要卑微低贱——银发的管家协调府邸事务；各路仆人日夜工作、维持运作；而Thomas是哥谭最重要的人物之一；你，Bruce则是他的继承者，也就是现在和未来之间城市的另一个重要人物；即使花园里的树枝要被园丁修剪，也依旧是自然秩序的一部分；偌大的庄园只有他不一样，他是一个穿着高级丝绸，只有一位客人的娼妓，甚至他比他疯癫的母亲还要卑微可怜。

这就是Thomas瞪着双眼、用压倒性的态度警告Arthur的全部内容，这番言辞让他缩回了书房之外，就好像和Thomas争吵的人其实是他一样，认着错，既不反驳也没有过度不悦，同一片被人触摸的含羞草，怯生生地闭上了嘴，躲到了实际上依旧暴露在外的保护层里去。

5.

你又一次和父亲因为Martha的事情吵得不可开交，生气的你冲出家门，命令仆人把车开到东区，你想着，干脆就去那里找些乐子，既然你父亲能带回来一个电影院售票员作妻子，兴许你也能再找个售票员母亲。

你在东区到处流窜，最后进了一个酒吧，大概呆了快一整天，等你晃晃悠悠出去的时候，你看到了他，正抽着烟，在街角看着你推开酒吧的门，他不敢进去，脸被风吹得有些发红，鼻子和面颊都透着不健康的红色——

最后，出现在你面前的还是他，他来哄你，求你回去，Thomas、Alfred都很着急，但只有你最讨厌的他找到了你。

你清楚地记得，他身上没有穿以往高档的衣服，那件下摆起球的黄色外套，大概是他嫁给你父亲之前的衣服了，因为某种原因，他一直保存着，不允许任何人处理掉。

母亲Penny病逝后，他把原先家中的东西都搬回了Wayne庄园，据说他苦苦哀求了你父亲一晚上，对方才答应不动他的东西，但都要堆到地下室去，不许拿到楼上，也许因为上面有着另一个世界的气息，这是一个让富人们不适、因此他们假装不存在的世界。这些东西放到Thomas眼前，不啻在提醒他那个世界的存在，他也许还有良心，因此感到不适，或者你觉得是自己想多了，你父亲只是觉得那些东西碍眼，不符合自己的身份而已。

他本想扶着墙弯下腰和你说话，但立马发现你已经到他肩膀了，于是他扭扭捏捏地退了回去，脸上也没有化妆，你知道为什么——他出身这里，最清楚一个化着妆、身材瘦弱的人晚上会遭遇什么，也因此他熟悉这里，可以找到你。也许他已经在这里找了一天了，但他浓密的眉毛除了让他看上去有些憔悴外，你觉得他比刚刚酒吧外面的那些妓女们好看多了，你也不知道自己为什么会做这种对比，也许因为你还是无法接受他，但他却颤抖着跑来劝你，你心中难以平复，因此借着把他贬低到尘埃里来自我安眠。

他找到你之前经历了什么，你很快就体会到了。

在被霓虹灯照亮的街道上——你们大概走在东区最混乱的一片，满是拉皮客和寻欢作乐的底层人，从酒吧里出来的人比着手势，朝他吹了几声口哨，他就像被你父亲教训时那样，低头不理会。你摸着自己晕乎乎的脑袋在人群里晃荡，他还跑来扶了你一下，嘴上哭着说：“怎么办，你喝醉了，Tom会生气的。”但他不敢多碰你，把你扶稳了就退开。

原本你不想和他走在一起，但不知道为什么，终究没法做出这样的决定。因为就在刚刚，一个拿着酒瓶的家伙从后巷走出来，和低着头的他撞个满怀，他手里的烟掉在了地上，对方穿着夹克，一下子就把他往墙上摁住，你知道那副表情是什么意思。在看清他的脸后，那人已经开始对他动手动脚，手摸到了蓝色裤子的两腿之间。他吓得都没来得及看你，你已经一拳打过去了，那人酩酊大醉，重心不稳，脑袋后仰，水塘发出重重的“啪嗒声”，大概因为酒精，你还生气地多踹了那人几脚。

但你没过去安慰他，即使他双手合十，在哈着气的嘴边试图暖和起来，你也没过去，没别的原因，你害怕走过去会发生别的事情，害怕他真的变成你的母亲，那你那些乖戾的举动又是为了什么，证明自己蠢吗？

你们回去后，你并没有受什么惩罚，反倒是他被你父亲勒令去把衣服换好，以后别再出去冒险。等他来和你说晚安时，已经换上睡衣洗漱好了，浑身散发着一股覆盆子的清香，盖过了烟草的熏味，可你还是喜欢在混乱的街道上，穿着黄色外套的他，看到他又顺着你父亲的心意变了回去，气得不行，你怄气，没好气地说了句不清不楚的“晚安”——以往你从来不回答他，只是让他关上门快点离开，但这次你觉得自己欠他人情。

你现在真恨自己，为什么没有和他多道晚安，那么多次机会，全在变扭的情绪里被溶解消散，再也不能补救。他如此温柔可亲，无论你怎么欺负，他都不愿意反过来也这样对你，只要你叫他一声“妈妈”，之后再怎么欺负他，他始终是一声叹息后和你轻声细语。

你觉得自己就像是《圣经》里每章都有的那些个反面人物，他则是被架在由你和父亲组成的十字架上的耶稣。不过，你现在觉得对方更像圣母，尤其是在发现他下身的秘密，并且侵入之后，你靠在他胸脯上时，他会同圣母像里的Maria一样低垂着眼睛看你，两者间神情根本没有出入，除了他瘦得吓人，更不要提鲁本斯笔下的圣母了，她们总是饱满圆润，带着欧洲人喜欢的那种气质。但他完全不是那样，他升天时根本不需要那么多天使簇拥，毕竟，你的Arthur比受难时的耶稣还要瘦，每次把他压在身下，你都感到对方在下一秒会破碎死去；他缩在你父亲怀里也是那样，瘦小得像只母麻雀，叽叽喳喳个没完，而且很灵活——除非他被吓到，否则他的举止总是超乎寻常的轻盈，大概是因为像他这样的人，如果不够灵活矫捷，根本不能活着走出东区，更别说嫁给你父亲、做你母亲、成为Wayne庄园名义上的主人。

6.

你的父亲再也不能忍受你的乖戾，在你的默许下，你去了英国。你解脱了，他解脱了，你的父亲也解脱了，大家都解脱了。

离别那天，父亲送你去飞机场，他没有跟来，只在Wayne庄园门口目送你们离开的汽车，身上挂着一条红丝绒的外套，头发被寒风吹得乱糟糟，衣服只到小腿肚，你还能看到上面的红色抓痕。看着他的样子，你脑子里出现了一个不知道哪里学来的单词——“Bitch”。

但你没有说出口，这不是因为你父亲在边上，也不是因为他一脸悲伤，似乎真情实意向你告别，而是你心中某些东西在发酵、膨胀，促使你闭上了嘴，没把那个肮脏的词汇说出口。

在车上，你一直回头，告诉父亲你想看下家的样子，但你知道——你自己心里清楚你到底在看谁，他后来被女仆裹进长袍送回去了，你只得到一个背影。

你走了，但你没觉得解脱，你告诉自己不要去想他，以及你的父亲，不要去想他们，你真正的父母早已死在了那条冒着雾气、留着脏水的街巷，再也没有回来和你说过话，他们已经死了。

7.

在异国的日子一帆风顺，顺利地就像是虚假的时光，似乎过了很多年，又似乎根本没存在过那些日子，脑袋里除了构思日后成为城市义警的计划外什么都不剩。你几乎一次都没想过他，他也从来没有跟着父亲来看过你，只是偶尔打电话给你，真像你给他取的外号——一只母麻雀，只要你耐着性子回应了他几句，他就会喋喋不休地问这问那，声音轻柔，与其说是关心你，不如说在对你撒娇，在晚上还会特地和你说晚安。

但有次，你刚刚从大学结束了一场考试，等着和同学去滑雪庆祝。就那晚，他又打电话来，告诉你他和Thomas都很想你，他到底说了些什么你记不得了，因为那会儿你根本没认真在听，他前言不搭后语地说着，直到你冷不丁地回了一句：“你说完了没有？”，他又带上了哭腔，委屈地说只是想问问你的近况，你告诉他：“让我爸爸接电话。”

他说好的——毕竟，他从来没有拒绝过你，叫你父亲前，他又忍不住多嘴说了一句：

“Bruce…别生气了，对不起，我再也不打扰你了。晚安，祝你好梦。”

你回复的是什么？这回答让你几乎不愿意承认这事情发生过，你硬着头皮，欺骗自我地骂了他一句，然后告诉他：

“闭嘴！我到这儿就是为了不再听见你的‘晚安’！”

你已经可以想象敏感脆弱的他会被这句话折磨多少天了，说不定他还会一个人躲起来，边抽烟，边哭哭啼啼地回想你的恶语相向，却不明白自己哪里错了。

他没有错，错的是你，你羞愧至极。但当时的你还没有反应过来，只是回首皆是遗憾而已。

8.

22岁生日那天，你正好赶回了家，在Wayne庄园的阶梯上，阔别多年，再次看到了他。他站在你父亲后面，被宽大的身躯遮得只剩半张脸。那晚后他没给你再打过电话，可能他确实伤透了心，此刻穿着正装，站在台阶上，也不敢多看你。

出乎你的意料，他不仅没变胖，反而更加瘦了，两道法令纹变深，但这不影响他的美，只是在已有的美感上增添了一丝严肃和庄重，不再像年轻时那样轻浮无能，似乎真的有些庄园主人的味道，如果你是第一次见他，大概会以为他的性格不太好相处。

但你清楚，那是表面，他只是学会了上层人物的那一套，戴个假面具，拥有多重身份，思想不再通过单一的渠道发散。后来，仅仅只是听到他在父亲房间里依旧甜腻的叫声，你就知道，他还是没变，更不要提他刚刚就对你着提了一下嘴角——这是他惯有的小动作，一下子把他的惶恐不安全抖露了出来，两只手在身前紧张地握着，很快被他背到了身后去，他又变回了老样子，胆怯畏缩。

你突然觉得，那些在英国以及其他国家的游历时光倒可能真是假的了，不然为什么多年归来后一切还是一模一样？但有一点不太一样了，你长大了，不再想像小时候那样欺负他——你有了自己的事情，白天跟着父亲处理集团事务，夜晚溜到蝙蝠洞和哥谭的犄角旮旯，在Alfred的掩护下做黑暗骑士。

除此以外，还交了一堆女朋友，但你总觉得她们哪里都不对，哪里都不符合你的心意，这些漂亮女性总是带着一种缺陷进入你的生活，让你难以和她们相处太久。她们的美在你心里，都只是某一个未命名定点的延伸，并不存在独立吸引你的特质，至于她们是谁的延伸，你也模糊不清，无法表述出自己的感受。

那天生日晚宴，你们没太多接触，你很反感围着你的人群，冷冷瞥去的眼神带着厌恶，看定他后才缓和，他挽着你父亲，被你看得打了个寒噤，沉默良久后，微微颔首朝你说了一声“生日快乐”，再没主动上前搭话。至于你，正和疏远已久的父亲交谈，在你离开的时间里，哥谭一点都没有变好，整座城市都在癫狂的边缘，阿卡姆把教堂的砖块都搬走了，地下交易和黑市已经融入了城市的血脉，而最近——也许已经靠近一年了，哥谭凭空冒出来一个Joker，这是一个无差别犯罪的疯子，犯罪目的只是发泄情绪，而他无疑刺激了被压抑的底层，哥谭的墙角涌现出一群小丑效仿者，他们戴上面具，到处留下笑脸涂鸦，公然在夜晚和GCPD以及城市的义警对抗。


	2. 第二章

第二章

9.

一切从何时开始呢？也许是那天——

你走到楼下，父亲突然让你回去取一样东西，这东西是什么已经不重要了，因为这物件的重要性完全被他的存在给抹杀殆尽。只要想到那天，你的脑子里也只有你的后母Arthur Fleck。你还是愿意叫他Fleck，这次不是因为不接纳他，而是因为，你希望他从来没嫁给你父亲过。

你推开门，只看到——

他正对着镜子穿丝袜，一条腿踩在凳子柔软的坐垫上，另一条腿独立在地面。两只手正舒缓有致地把白色的丝袜往上拉开，一个人独处时，他的动作没了往日的扭捏，自然放松，在推门前你似乎还听到了歌声，但这一切都在打开的门缝口戛然而止，他的手最终停在大腿的蝴蝶结腿环上——还没有系好，在镜子里，你看到了冒然闯入的自己，穿着毛昵的风衣，高高的个子，头发有些乱——也许是心理作用。

今天是难得的晴天，半入的光芒间，你还看到了镜子里的他，在睡衣褶皱的中间部位，属于他身体的一部分展现在那里，但你还没看清镜子里的一切，他就把晨衣拉好，盖住了下身和没穿好的袜子，坐在椅子上，脚尖压着，前掌点地，一只手紧张地抓着椅上的雕花木纹，好像被你吓到了，满脸骇然。

你忘记了你父亲要你做的事情，什么都忘了，只看到他和镜子里的那头栗色卷发，走过去跪在地上，询问他是不是不舒服，向他问好，第一次，也许因为你长大了，话语再也代表不了真实的想法，缝缀上了一种客套，因此你叫他：“早上好，妈妈，抱歉吓到你了。”你伸过去吻他的手，他却抓起了你的手——

他反过来亲吻了你的手背，但很快他又吻了第二下、第三下……一下一下地不停歇，还没来得及抹上口红的嘴唇紧闭着，任何呼出的气流都能推动现存的欲望往前走，一直把他和身体里的欲念推到悬崖边为止。在空荡荡的断崖旁，你从镜子里看到你温驯虔诚的后母托举着你伸过来的手，上面落下的吻很轻，柔软的嘴唇没有施加任何力度，就连细雨打在叶面上的幅度也超过这些吻，但这些连续的吻确实像连绵的雨水，一滴雨轻摔到了手背上，粉身碎骨之后，又是另一滴雨，它们前赴后继地赶来，让你移不开眼。

你听到你父亲开始喊你：“Bruce，找到了吗？我应该让Alfred来帮忙的，他肯定知道在哪儿。”

他几乎是惊慌失措地就把你的手松开了，被亲吻爱抚过的那只手还停在半空，和它悬在一起的还有行驶到半路的情欲，这时刻近乎合理却又野蛮，对道德的畏惧和困惑将那辆车上原有的乘客粗暴地拉出车门，丢在荒野，自己则抢过车开了去。

“抱歉，Bruce，妈妈只是太想你了。”

你单膝跪在地上还没有反应过来，他见你没动作，立马起身，拉开半掩的门跑开了，脚步轻盈，你还能听到他的喘息，像头快被狮子追上的鹿一样瑟瑟发抖，之后便没了踪影，接着你父亲才进门，看到了假装打开梳妆台抽屉找东西的你。

“不在那儿，梳妆台里全是他的东西。”

你知道父亲指的他是谁，不可否认，虽然Thomas在娶回他后有时表现得近乎失控，但他的情绪更像一根橡皮筋，轻轻松松就能被Arthur拉动，除了少数下着暴雨的坏天气，其他时候他满足Arthur的一切需求，只要他有勇气开口，Thomas就会为他去做。这个梳妆台——在透过软绸布窗帘的光下静静站立的梳妆台、刚刚映现着你“母亲”躯体的梳妆台就是最好的证明，最底下的抽屉甚至还上了一把锁。

你父亲没有让Arthur单独拥有一间房，即使Wayne庄园里空房间多得是，但Thomas宁愿让某些房间一直积攒着死气，也不和Arthur分开一间房，而这个上锁的抽屉就是他最后的自我，属于他的私密之地。

Thomas在床头柜里找到了他要的东西，和父亲前后脚离开时，你看到了折回来的他，跑开时还没有来得及穿好鞋，只穿着袜子的腿在你俩面前抖个没完，他手上拿着玻璃杯，水面晃出了杯口，落到他脚上，另一只手搭在胸前，手夹在手肘里，紧绷着像是做坏事被发现了，眼神停荡在你那儿，最后落定在你父亲身上。

你父亲让你先走，但你在长长的走廊悄悄地回了一个头，看到你后母被父亲抱回了房间，他依旧是一副千依百顺的样子，你的心怦怦乱跳，因为——在头晕目眩之间，你看到他紧贴在你父亲怀里瞥了你一眼，看不出任何意思、纯粹让你一个人去瞎想的一眼、让你一整个下午都浸透在思维的湖水中的一眼……

10.

Thomas让他留长发，一开始他不愿意，断断续续地说着蹩脚的理由。

“Tom，那不太好打理……”

“Tom，我做事时可能会被披下来的长发挡住。”

“Tom，我怕我的长发缠在某个地方，就像恐怖片里一样。”

……

但他就是不敢说：“Thomas，我不喜欢长发。”

最终他还是在半推半就里留起了长头发，下摆总是卷到肩膀上的栗色头发开始往下坠落，直到可以盖住他睡衣后若隐若现的脊椎骨。

但他逐渐改变了那副不情愿的样子，似乎喜欢上了自己的长头发，他不想仆人们帮自己打理，早上，他会穿着晨衣，一个人在梳妆台前拿梳子理顺，也从来没有扎起来过，就让褐色的软发自己飘荡着，发梢渐渐出现了自来卷，在餐桌上，他坐在Thomas左边，也时不时去顺自己的头发，长长的睫毛瞟向肩头，只希望他的棕发也像他一样听话，待在自己应该呆的地方，不要乱跑。

但他还是剪掉了自己的头发，这次依旧是Thomas要求的。

他那天晚上被你父亲拽进房间，房门“砰”的关上后一整夜没有打开。次日清晨，走出来的他头发乱七八糟，额头前有好几绺压不住的碎发，长度又回到了先前的样子，但下摆不再是整齐的卷发，而是参差不齐的剪痕。

他眼皮红肿，满脸憔悴，鼻尖上也透着哭过的微红，但他走到你跟前后，眯着眼睛看了你一下，默默无言，绕开了你，交缠着小臂，跑去了楼梯口，你一直盯着他消失的转角看，等着他再从那里回来，跑回你身边，踮起一只脚求你抱下他，就当安慰他，让自己的继子安慰自己。但他从来没有像真的母亲那样和自己的儿子撒娇，他总是过分矜持，和你保持距离，但这保持在一步之外的距离却是带着一种奇怪的气氛，似非而是的疏离，和似是而非的亲昵混在里面，构成了一整个逻辑闭环。

11.

Alfred告诉你，你父亲逼着他自己拿剪刀剪掉了刚长长的头发，他待会儿还要叫人趁着房间里头没人，把浴室打扫干净。管家并没有用“你的母亲”来称呼他，你知道，那位严肃的、一丝不苟的老管家虽然礼貌，但也有自己的看法，Alfred比自己知道的更多，你无权让改变对他的称呼，你也没有权利去捍卫他，他属于你父亲，和你没有关系，你反复回想过他进家门的第一天，记忆里似乎记得——Thomas没说过：“Bruce，这是你的母亲了。”他似乎只是说：“他是Arthur Wayne，我的妻子。”

但你又觉得，是心理作用作祟，因为显然长期以来，明明是你不愿意承认对方是自己的母亲，但实际上Thomas和Alfred一直希望你和他好好相处，像一对真正的母子那样相伴在你父亲左右。但你不乐意，宁愿出国也不愿意，Alfred大概是知道你不会喜欢他做你母亲，才这样叫他，老管家对你后母的态度也很奇怪，眼神总是很沉重，好像有沉甸甸的秘密压着他银色的头发。

关于那一晚，你后来知道细节——这还是Alfred告诉你的，他被要求剪头发的前一天晚上消失了，等到早上，仆人才在花园角落里找到他，一整个夜晚他都不见踪影。那天晚上，他究竟去了哪里，谁也说不清，也许他真的什么都没干，也许他敢背着Thomas去另寻情人了，你不愿意相信后者，可他自己又说不出合理的解释，也找不出其他理由，他的借口一向很蹩脚，敷衍不了任何人，更何况是你精明的商人父亲。

他被训斥时，你只听到你父亲一个人的吼声。他一开始因为害怕，身子一软，跌坐在了墙角，而后开始心不在焉地扣着红色的墙纸，上面有连缀的百合花纹路，颜色是他自己要求的——先前说过，Thomas尽力满足他的要求，为了他把这一整栋楼的壁纸全换了——他坐在那里，边抽泣边吸烟，还在不停顺长头发，Thomas被这些小动作彻底惹怒了，打掉了他夹在手指间的烟头，就把他往房间里拖拽，他的身体在你父亲面前又小又无力，就这样毫无悬念地拉进了房间，但他一直都没有嚎啕大哭，也没有费力反抗，似乎已经预见了结局，不再打算改变什么，带着一种无力感被锁进了房间里。

也难怪，换作是你，你也没法在那种情况下想个好借口脱身。

Thomas后来说他和他的母亲Penny一样患有精神疾病，大概是精神分裂症发病了，就开始逼着他吃药，他的小提包里也塞了一个铁质的药盒。餐前餐后，他会向你父亲展示那个药盒，示意自己吃完了，但他没法做过多的小动作，譬如藏药或是扔药，因为总有仆人盯着他，监督他吃药。

Thomas逼着他剪掉自己的头发，无非是宣誓自己的主权和不可撼动的威严，他要向Arthur证明，后者不属于自己，尤其是他的身体，更甚远一点，他的灵魂也不属于他自己，这是一招古往今来使不烂的招数，对卑鄙之徒而言，从中世纪到二战，头发都是摧毁一个人自尊的最好开始。

关于那晚，无论真相是什么，猜疑的种子就这样被埋进土壤之中，但在不同的人心中，结出来的怀疑之果颜色却不一样，你父亲的果实是绿色的，而你心中的果实是红色——Joker的颜色。

12.

回忆起那天清晨对手背的亲吻，你觉得自己像站在阳光底下，并不是夏日的烈阳，而是春天——在冬季还没彻底离开的交替时节，你走过Wayne庄园的花园，树影和阳光间歇吻在你身上，一种迷失而惬意的感觉，没有强烈的接触，甚至不留痕迹，但你心里已经被光影刺穿了——你再也不想欺骗自己。

Arthur充斥天真挑逗的吻让你不再拒绝他的“晚安”，甚至会主动去找他，对着父亲和他一起说“晚安”，但你的眼神流连在他身上，观察他瘦削至极的肩胛骨和已经出现抬头纹的额头，他压着手指发白的关节，既欣喜又胆怯地弯着笑眼回应你，蕾丝裙下，胸脯处和其他男人不同，意外地凸出，大概是拿掉了束胸。

他曲着腿躺在椅子上，腿上放着报纸，可以猜出来你父亲正拿他做着实验品，喋喋不休地讲着政治性话题，还有对于Joker和小丑效仿者的抨击，笃定他对哥谭的乱象一无所知，完全像个空花瓶，可以往里头不停地倒水，完全不担心水漫出来。

共进早餐或者晚餐时，你父亲也喜欢和他讲这些，你自那天宴会后很少和Thomas再谈论这些，平时你也表现得对社会事务不太热情，因此你不是父亲的主要听众，而且你父亲只希望你不要搞出花里胡哨的丑闻，让他抽出精力来处理这些烂事情。

Thomas对Arthur讲解的模样让你有些不适，态度居高临下，语气则是家长式的，话里话外透露着，如果他能懂，其他底层居民也能懂，显然，在你父亲心里，你的后母始终是个底层的电影售票员，而非一位和自己平起平坐的妻子。换做你小时候，这必定是件让你兴奋的事情，你在饭后会不怀好意地跑到他跟后，一脸骄傲地告诉他，“看吧，你永远代替不了Martha。”但现在的你只是喝了一口咖啡，给他投去了一个同情的目光，不过，他没有你预想的那样不悦，屏息凝神，手贴在桌上，半张开嘴咬着牙，看上去正在努力思考你父亲的话。

你们早晨遇见时会轻轻点头，互致问候，如果父亲不在场，他和你说的话永远不超过三句，你的名字已经算是一句话，在你印象里，他还是那只被捡回家的母麻雀，但如今他却沉默寡言。他很喜欢你称呼他“妈妈”，每次从你嘴里蹦出这个词时，他都会半低着头，用眼睛上瞟你，既想看你的脸又不敢太过直接，满脸享受，一扫阴郁和病态，你们的眼神连缀着摇摇晃晃的秘密，近在咫尺，触不可及。

深夜，你想办法脱身，找到了今晚全市混乱的根源，有人在市中心制造了车祸，堵住了城市交通其中一个交界口，一群带着小丑面具的人到处打砸抢，这群疯子来无影去无踪，抓也抓不完，因为他们根本算不上一个组织，都是自发存在的，趁着夜晚，发泄白天被压抑的怒火，以此挑衅以你父亲为首的富人一帮。你只知道，Joker可能就在这些人里面。你回到哥谭已经很多天了，从没和他正面打过招呼，但他并非刻意在回避你，地上的烟头总是冒着火星，等你去踩灭。

Joker的出现没有规律，好像是中餐厅的幸运饼干一样随机，有时会抽到一长串，有时就是空白一张，出现的频率也不高，只要被你看到了，一整晚你们都在追与被追中相互纠缠。他很熟悉哥谭的地形，比你都熟悉，总是在这个街角跑到另一个小巷，从不正面对抗你，每次都得靠追随者们引起的混乱脱身，但他身上带着一种特殊的吸引力，也许这也是导致他挑起哥谭暴动的根源，这种吸引力无形无状，狡黠而直接。

13.

你和Arthur在不明不白的暧昧里相处了很多天，但母子的身份绑着你俩，他甚至晚上和你道别时也要故意拉上你父亲。但Thomas告诉Arthur，你已经不是小孩了，没必要每天晚上都来和你晚安，你不需要人哄着睡了。他后来见你父亲不愿意陪着来，就一个人来和你道晚安，但他只站在门口，不再进去亲你的额头，也不帮你拉被子。

对Arthur而言，和你道晚安是多年以来他唯一能让自己觉得像个母亲的行为，你小时候抗拒他，后来又离开了家，迄今为止，他都没有其他孩子，只有你一个。每次有人来做客或是去参加宴会，他总喜欢看着别人的孩子，夸赞他们、摸他们的脑袋，眼睛里怅然若失。

你看着他从门缝里侧出半个身体，和你说：“晚安，Bruce。”你故意大声喊了句妈妈，转过脑袋把床头灯的灯罩扶正，然后叫他快点去睡觉。

“你还在讨厌我吗？Bruce…”，他木然地以为你在赶他走，没有分辨出你话里的情意，你关掉了床头灯，说：“不，我爱你，妈妈，快点去休息吧。”

是的，你爱他。

白天他一个人在家里，有时会被锁在房间里，那是你父亲对他的惩罚。其余时间，白天，父亲会带他去猎场打靶，虽然他估计什么枪都拿不动，他有力气把那些枪身举起来吗？他大概只拿得动小手枪。晚上他被接去看歌剧或者电影，你通常不会跟着去，他们离开正合你意。

你打算前往蝙蝠洞前，他，也就是Arthur，刚刚和好睡衣来和你说晚安，这次他没站在门口，而是坐到你床沿边上，他老是颤个不停的手摸过你的两鬓，审视完自己的孩子，人中那道不明显的疤在你面前微微上翘一下，最后吻了一下你的额头，笑着离开了。

你正是在回想他给你的那一个吻时走了神，不小心落入圈套，那时的你还毫无经验，回忆起这些你实在觉得自己很可笑，但这也给了你一个机会——你终于见到了Joker。他走过来，红色的西装相当明显，抬起鞋子踩到了你的额头上，像在确认你是否醒着一样推了你几下。

“看看这是谁？”他蹲下来，膝盖骨在红色布料里突出来一块，“你怎么会被抓住啊，小警察？”你看清了他的眼睛，瞪得很大，绿色的眼珠透明得像玻璃，眼白不多，眼珠的边缘紧贴上下框，这让你想到了Arthur，但他身上总是缠绕着阴暗的氛围，你还没看到过他的眼睛闪出这种光彩，而且你温驯的后母也不会做出这种动作，Joker先是抬脚踩了你的脑袋，然后又岔开腿蹲下来，红色的嘴角都快扬到耳朵上了。

他放走了你。

这十足是一个诡异的夜晚，比Joker的妆容还要诡异，他为什么这么做？这个问题没有困扰你太久，他做出什么都不奇怪。

14.

白天，和Arthur偶尔碰见时，你会主动跑去拥抱你的后母，你抱住他的动作自然得体，他在你怀里却扭捏得不行，好像一个拥抱就会把他刺穿，瘦小的身躯僵直起来，逼自己做出一个母亲欣慰的微笑——这个微笑太假了，可让人不忍心去拆穿，他兴许从来都没有过其他情人，因此完全没有任何经验，也没有体验过真正的爱情，才会深陷在和你的纠缠里。你更加相信他消失的那晚有着其他原因存在。

钟点报时，敲了三下，你看到他怀里抱着一束花跑到楼上去了，也没有和你打招呼，想趁你没看到他赶紧溜走。

“妈妈，爸爸回来了吗？”

你还没听到他亲柔的回应，就跑过去先挡住了他的路——小时候你也会这样干——但是听到父亲没回来后你心里有了其他想法。这次是你主动吻他的手，他斜着角度端详你，直到你抬头吻上他。你想这么做很久了。

“Bruce，你在干什么？”吻松开后，他目不转睛地看着你，不逃跑，也不推开你。“只是想你了，妈妈，一直都在想你。”

他被你拉回了房间，手上包着花的纸张被扯得稀碎，双脚落地后他立马把纸揉成一团，丢进废纸篓里面。花被放进梳妆台上面的花瓶里，你一直在边上看着他，两个人默默无言，你低头看看他，再看看镜子里的自己，空气变得粘稠起来，双手贴上了他的肩膀，那里的皮肤紧贴骨头，你还能闻到爽身粉的香味。

他被你抓住时，孱弱的躯体根本没有回绝的余地，两条腿想并拢又被撑开，但他一声又一声叫你的名字，声音里没有谴责，像一条丝带把你越拉越近。你再也忍不住，伸手开始摩擦他的下身，却惊讶地发现，在阴茎和后穴之间，还有一片光滑的地带，那儿很快就变得阻力重重——开始淌水，在两片像是女人的阴唇之间出现了一条细缝。你的手指隔着睡衣和白色的内裤在上面划来划去，这是你未曾预料到的，不停歇的手指好像在找一个解释理由，但他不回答你，只是发出了舒服的哼声，别过脑袋就任你的手指乱来，当指甲滑过一块凸起的小点时，他的表情立马不一样了，先前还只是故作姿态的冷静被不连贯的“嗯嗯啊啊”扯破，你知道，他那里可能被你弄到高潮了一下，你只是疑惑，他的身体居然如此敏感，远超你的认识，也许这时你才明白父亲为什么那么喜欢他，看来他根本就是一个特异的玩具而已，他变成这样过度敏感，说不定也有你父亲的功劳。

“Bruce，听话，别碰妈妈那儿了……”

“我可从来都不是一个听话的好孩子。妈妈，你这儿很热情呢，你听到水声了吗？难怪父亲那么喜欢你。”

“没有…才没有…放开妈妈吧，这样不好…你父亲会发现的。”

“你是因为父亲会发现才不想要的吗？你会告诉他吗，妈妈？”你特地加重了妈妈这个词。

“不会……”

“那他就不会知道。”

你把他的衣服又往上推了推，一直推到腰间，让他背靠在你胸膛上，被你尽情抚摸。一只手伸到了白色的布料中，手指插入时，你听到水声响起，他绞住你的手，在你怀里扭个没完，你的另一只手在抓他的胸脯，那里比普通男性要大上许多，你能摸到柔软的肉蒲，上面挂着一个没什么用的蕾丝胸罩。你也不把胸罩解开，只是把手伸进去，像对他下面做的事情一样，又摁又揉，上面的红点和下面的阴蒂被你一同玩弄着，他已经有些受不了了。

“嗯…可，Bruce…嗯停下吧…我是你妈妈啊…”

他两只手在反抗你，但不知道抓哪儿才好，先是掰你上面的手，而后去护住下身，死命抓着衣服下摆和你的手，不想让你再伸进去。你故意抽出来那根倒腾他肉缝的手指，在他的阴阜上摩擦，然后摸到了那根阴茎，你只听到他用缠绵的声音求你：“不要……那里也不行…”

但你不理会他，疲软的阴茎很快就挺立了起来，“还是不行吗？”，没有回应，他正在高潮边缘徘徊，两颊潮红，手劲发软，默许你继续在他身体上做其他事情。

“妈妈，我只是想向你道歉，先前我的态度太恶劣了。”

“嗯…没事…妈妈永远……永远都会原谅你……啊啊啊嗯…”

你让他弯下腰抓好椅背，好让自己从后面进去，手里把住他细腰的两侧。他正好可以从梳妆镜里看到自己被继子上的模样，你也可以看见你那平日里矜持温驯的后母被你狠狠操开的样子。但镜子里的他闭上了眼，不想看见自己这幅模样。手指结束捣弄后，你开始由内而外抚摸他的肉缝，那里面湿得不像样，把两片肉瓣打开后，你捏了一下他充血的阴蒂，让他身体抖得更快了，他甚至踮起脚尖，为了让你以更好的角度进入，你拉开拉链，把胀大的性器往前送去，那里很紧，对他而言有些过大，他只能带着啜泣被迫塞入，但也没有完全吃进去。

“妈妈，放松点，我会让你舒服的。”

你的语气毕恭毕敬，他的呻吟克制细微。

“已经…已经很舒服了…嗯你别再…再快了啊…不行了，好胀…”

你还没有用力，只是试着在他身体里试探地顶了两下，他已经因为这个动作去了一次。交合处水声不断，即使他每天晚上都要被你父亲蹂躏一通，他也依旧没有学会掌握主动权，只会毫无经验地接受被爱，一次次被灌满精液也不会处理。你不敢再用力，怕弄疼他，也许因为他的第二性器官发育得不完全，洞口也很小，你摇晃腰肢，撞得他一只手在慌忙里撑到了梳妆台上，他因为第一波高潮抬起了脑袋，沾着泪水的眼睫毛挡住了他的视线，你问他：

“只是这样就让你舒服成这样了吗？妈妈，父亲也会让你这样舒服吗？”

“啊啊…Bruce，求你…求你别提他…啊慢一点…求你慢一点…嗯嗯嗯去了……”

镜子里，你现在看不到Arthur垂下的脸了，只有他抖动的棕色头发，不过，你已经可以预见那副被玩爽的模样，一脸无辜，带着泪花和红晕，似乎还欲求不满，他一直在嗯哼，不敢彻底叫出声，就怕有人路过听到，但你在缓慢拉锯里突然顶一下他，看到了镜子里淫荡的自己，花心被撞得泛滥，。

“啊啊嗯…啊啊啊啊…”

他的声音有些破音，完全是不自主地叫了出来。你终于听到了想象里的哭声，他为什么哭？因为道德的界限被打破，还只是因为你弄疼了他？这个答案你得自己去琢磨，他从来不喜欢把情感表达明白，直到如今，他的一生、他的一切依旧是这样不清不楚、不明不白的，像半掩的门，你看到了门内他交缠的双腿，却无法看清楚他抽烟的神情。

你拉开了他手上的椅子，把他整个人都推到了梳妆台上，他的手被你抓住，你命令他抓着自己的性器自慰，漂亮的脸蛋贴在冰冷的镜面上，“嗯啊…Bruce，这儿好冷。”镜子被他的喘息蒙上了一层雾，随着手上和后穴的频率越来越快，他的叫声越来越大，丝毫不再顾虑被人听到，这声音就是他每晚在父亲床上发出的，头发黏在脸上，已经没有了往日包装之下的优雅。

“看看你自己，你比以往都要漂亮，我的妈妈。”你抹了抹镜面，往镜子的方向强扭过母亲耷拉的脑袋。

那次，他被你弄得极其狼狈，爱液都淌到了脚后跟，你从那儿抽出来时，用手指给他做后戏，安抚他红肿的阴唇，可他还是一脸不满足，平日里舒缓的眉毛皱在一起，让你走开些，然后跪在地上用衣角疯狂的擦地面，他的穴口被你玩得彻底肿胀，嘴里喃喃着要被你父亲发现了，怎么办。

他一整个下午都惊慌失措，但所幸，你父亲并没有发现。

15.

那天之后，他一直刻意和你保持距离，小时候是你躲着他，长大后却变成了他躲着你，似乎和你多说一句话，偷情的事情就会被昭然于天下，但他的眼睛却停不下暗送的秋波，只要他看你一眼，你的心就荡漾个没完，迫切想躲到他眼中秋波的深处，溺死在里面。

你们还是会坐在一起用餐，一切如常，他帮你倒咖啡涂奶油，但眼神故意往你父亲那儿看，嘴上嚼着东西，缓慢呼吸寻找节奏，看上去和你父亲调情，但你的鞋子轻轻踢了他一下，他望了你一眼，脸上轻缓的皱纹也颤动了一下——你很喜欢他眼角的纹路，比任何年轻人都让你心动。

你还在瞎想着，想着他可能抬起鞋跟，足尖轻点你的脚背——踩住你，然后在餐桌底下也和你调起情来。可他非但没这样做，还摸了摸太阳穴，抓着你父亲的衣角告诉Thomas，他有些不舒服，要回房间去吃药了，绿眼睛骨碌碌地转个不停，看看你又看看你父亲，起身离开了。

你不心急，有的是时间，你趁他看你的间隙，在自己手背上亲了一下，用这个动作暗示他、提醒他、告诉他——他永远别想逃开。

Arthur像落入你陷阱的麻雀，但你则是Joker陷阱里的麻雀。

深夜时，他的声音总是蹦蹦跳跳，绕过街角的蜘蛛网，直冲到你耳朵里，然后又蹦蹦跳跳地离开，害得你脑子里晃悠个不停，但那种蒙在布里的声音时而又会尖锐起来，变得很阴沉，这大概就是精神病人的特征了，他们要么缺乏道德机能要么无法自主调节情绪，但Joker又比你见过的任何精神病人都要清醒，其行为逻辑并非缺乏目的性——他显然就是冲着你来的，漫无目的地游荡只是为了刺激刺激你，好解解闷。

但在你看来，他只是随机选中你做他的玩伴而已。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始偷情（兴奋

第三章

16.

午后，整个庄园都浸透在烦闷里，你在楼下看见了他，他靠在玻璃窗上，把窗帘拉开，好透进去阳光，你甚至能从你的角度看到抵在墙上镜子的反光——也许是你的记忆修饰，实际上你并没有看到——他正坐在窗沿看书。

你料想他是在假装全神贯注地盯着纸张罢了，毕竟你站立了好几分钟，甚至更长，他都没有翻一页，也没有动一下。在你还没抬头之前，他可能就看见你了，并希望你也看到他，拉开的窗帘根本不是为了透光，就是为了你。

你跑过一楼走廊，在像笼子一般的回廊里听到有人在调试钢琴，外面的阳光虽然透进来，但并不属于这儿，绕过“叮叮当当”，在跑到二楼楼梯口时，手还不小心打碎了一个花瓶，花和水洒在地上，你没有注意到，也没有去叫Alfred。你只想去找他，在房间外，轻声叩门，打开时，你只看到了镜子里的自己，他靠在玻璃窗上，闭着眼，不能确定是否睡着了。

你靠近他，看见他缠结的眼睫毛，每次他扑簌簌掉眼泪时，那双湿润的睫毛就会推波助澜，让情绪的困境升级。你心中出现了一种难耐的躁动，促使你蹑手蹑脚坐到他边上，头埋在他膝头。你回想那一刻，可以肯定，他那时就被你弄醒了，但他还在假装沉眠，就像先前假装看书一样，身上穿了一条白色的蕾丝裙，他很偏爱这条裙子，有时他会穿着衬衫和西装，但Thomas喜欢Arthur穿裙子，在你童年的印象里——尽管那时你讨厌他——他穿什么都很好看，不然你父亲根本不会娶他。

因为瘦，他对于穿衣没有限制，但你在那天，用另一种形式好好疼爱你的后母之后，你再也不对他穿裙子感到异样。相反的，你也和你父亲一样，喜欢他穿着长袍或者裙子走来走去，最好里面一丝不挂，只是外面假模假式套件衣服，而里面，他泛起连连爱液的双重性器官，以及微突的粉色胸脯，给你无止境的遐想。他走来走去，浑身上下都附着着情欲，但他又矜持地把衣服扣好，脸上做出一副不可侵犯的模样，温柔呼唤你的名字，问你想吃些什么。

你分开了他的膝盖，开始解开他大腿上吊带的搭扣，把包裹着性器官的部位单独解放，吊袜带的皮筋坠下来，大腿的根部被你轻缓摩擦，那里全是红紫色的印记，吻痕和掌印——这显然是你父亲留下的，作为一个被占有品，他身体上全是主人留下的证明。但是他身下的洞口却保养得很好，无法想象他实际上已经被狠狠地操开了很多次。你看着他的睡颜，把白色裙边往上推，一直推到整条腿都暴露在外，他的内裤不需要把腿抬起来拉下，只在两边系有蝴蝶结，中间的布料只是薄薄一条，果然，他看上去穿着得体的睡衣，里面却比什么都不穿还要勾引人。

你先是把鼻子靠到白色的布料上，嗅着他淫水的气味，鼻尖轻碰那条明显的横，移动着，顶上了阴蒂，他前面的阴茎有了反应，你用食指一直从阴蒂划到他的后穴，逼他在梦里嗯哼不停。终于，你解开了其中一个蝴蝶结，他连在阴茎之下的肉缝清晰的展现，你第一次正面观察那儿，特殊的双性器官刺激着你，他感觉到了目光的灼热，脸已经红透了，如果被你父亲看到，他肯定会说，今天太阳照得他有些晕乎乎，然后依偎进你父亲怀里，想做出一副病恹恹的样子求爱。

你的手指挑开肉瓣，伸了进去，开始在他的阴道前壁寻找敏感点，从一根手指变成两根手指，一深一浅的塞入其中，顶弄起来，你半蹲着看他那张颤动的脸，他的脑袋往后仰了许多，但依旧靠在玻璃上，看上去已经有些耐不住你对他下身的捣弄了，但那并不是极限，等你开始吮吸他的肉缝，把他滑腻的汁液舔舐出穴口，他彻底变了脸色，浓眉紧皱，死命闭着眼睛。被侵犯的敏感部位湿热柔软，两瓣阴唇被你用舌头舔开，你听到了一声悠长的“嗯”。他没有睁开眼睛，也没有阻止你，手还是放在肚子上，但已经握成了一个拳头，他在用最后的力气忍耐，因为他不能做出过多的动作，你能从楼下看到窗户里的他，那么清晰，其他人也能。

两条腿自然地被架到了肩膀上，白色的细腿夹着你的脑袋，你不知道他这是希望你别走，还是出于淫荡的本能在夹腿，但你只听到睡衣之上，他的声音已经出现了不成腔调的叫喊，你的手在他的阴阜和阴茎上徘徊，进一步刺激着他，当你终于舔舐到某一点时，他的腿交叉了起来，环住你的脖子，脚后跟用力抵住你的后背，然后你听到了好几声撞击着玻璃的呻吟，他被你舔高潮了，只是舌头就能让他的小穴臣服。你从他两腿间抬起脑袋，揉着他的大腿内侧，帮他把下面都恢复了原样，除了被舌头好好玩弄了一通的洞口还在流水之外，一切都恢复到了你进来时的样子，你还温柔地扶正了他的脑袋，特地亲吻他的额头。

“祝你好梦，我的妈妈。”

17.

几个小时后，你父亲回来了，Thomas叫了一声妻子的名字，但你轻拍父亲的后背，告诉他母亲睡着了，你的眼神下意识的往楼上看去。

你忘记叫仆人们清扫花瓶碎片了，他们也没看到，等到你后母从楼上急匆匆跑下来时，一脚便踩上了花瓣和碎片，他原本睡眼惺忪，似乎先前被你弄得很舒服，睡了个好觉。但他被拌了一脚，连摔了好几个阶梯，疼痛让他清醒了过来，他一眼就看见了你，哭哭啼啼地叫你的名字，“Bruce！Bruce！”，你看着满地碎片，心里一个劲地骂自己，顺势把他整个人抱了起来，他真是太轻了，毫不费力，难怪你父亲总喜欢抱着他。你原本想把他抱回房间哄他，但他听到了你父亲回来的消息后捂住嘴，挣扎着让你把他放下来，在你怀里推搡着。

“Bruce！别这样，你疯了吗？你爸爸会发现的！”

“发现什么？妈妈，你摔伤了，我只是把你抱回房间而已，难道你还想要在房间里得到更多吗？别告诉我你刚刚还没有满足。”

他反驳不了你，但还是坚持让你放开他。你顺着他的意思，让他站回来了楼梯上，但没那么简单，你把他摁坐在楼梯上，撑开了他的双腿，楼梯的一级级台阶让你们这个姿势意外合适，他以为你要在这儿就要了他，毕竟你的手已经不安分地摸进了他睡衣之下，就在被你探索过的地方，你的手指刮蹭那里的肌肤，但与他害怕的事情相反，你只是扯开了他下身两边的蝴蝶结，然后把他下面的布料扯了个光，让他全身最敏感的部分失去了遮蔽之物，空荡着。

“就这样去见我爸爸吧，可不要被发现了，也别想回去再穿上。”你贴近他耳朵，继续说：“我也在你边上看着你呢，妈妈。”

他瑟瑟发抖地把裙裾拉好，看你的颜色好像在看魔鬼一样充满恐惧，抓着扶手，一瘸一拐地消失在了楼梯口。刚刚嫁给你父亲，做你后母时，他走楼梯的样子像一只母鹿，两条颀长的蹄子向两边和后头甩去，同在跳舞一样，一蹦一跳地踩着台阶。阔别多年再见后，他走里的姿势变得稳重缓慢，也可能是因为不再年轻，脚步变得很沉重，就像上面系着两条锁链，让他动弹不得，这次他的步伐很快但一点不轻盈，好像下面被玩弄过度一般走不了路，强撑着结束了楼梯对他的折磨。

在客厅里，他从女仆那儿端来了咖啡壶，亲自给你父亲倒，但他的手摇摇晃晃握不稳，从睡衣下朦朦胧胧的影子可以看到，他将大腿并在一起，时不时咬一下嘴唇看你，透亮的玻璃珠盯着你，闪出来的绿光勾引你。他不小心把咖啡倒撒了，惊呼了一声，把桌上其他东西盖到棕色的污渍上，就像小孩子一样掩盖自己的错事，不想让你父亲发现。最后他屏气，把腰边的骨头靠在桌沿，才将壶口勉强对准杯子，倒了进去。

他和你父亲亲吻了一下就走了，朝向你的半边脸不露声色，你感觉他是故意在回避你，你的存在像是他视线的一道禁区，眼神到处瞟，永远落不到你身上。离开时，他走路的姿势相当变扭，还时不时去拉袜子，有些精神过敏地反复检查吊带袜是否还完好地系着。

你假借要洗个澡走开了，跑回去，花瓶已经扫干净了，应该是他叫女仆帮忙的。你敲了敲他的房门，但他把门锁了起来，用平静的声音叫你快点走开，别烦妈妈了。你假装回答被你欺负惨了的后母，装这样子走到了走廊另一头，你猜测他可能正匍匐在门口，听着你离开的脚步声，但你片刻之后又悄悄靠近，在门口等了很久，终于听到里面传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，还有轻微地几乎听不到的呻吟。

18.

这种危险边缘的调情和性爱几乎每天都要发生好几遍，你也不知道自己哪里来那么多精力围着他团团转，关乎道德的疑惑和顾虑被你完全抛之脑后，视若无物。甚至晚上例行的道别时，你还会趁机摸上他的双乳，贪婪地吮吸上，当你把他的乳头几乎玩到发肿时，他像一片秋天的落叶，颤抖着求你停下，马上父亲就要扯开他的衣服接着折磨他了，你最喜欢旦夕之间他一脸带着不甘的胆怯，你明白他还想要，可他害怕，这就是你的后母，一个温柔到近乎无能的男人。

你们最大胆的一次，是你用父亲的手机打电话给他，告诉他，父亲刚刚说想见他了。情理之中，这种傻乎乎的手段就能把Arthur骗到Wayne大厦。但电梯打开时，他只看到了你，绿色的眼睛闪过一丝惊诧，问你：“Bruce，是你想妈妈了吗？”他被你拉进了办公室，摁在了椅子上，你一开始缩到了他怀里，和母亲撒娇，说你有多想他，他相信了你的思念之情，把你裹紧外套里，拍打你的后颈，就像哄婴儿一样安慰你。很快你就起身开始脱裤子，他才明白了你的企图，“Bruce，你不会想在这儿吧？”他的疑问没有任何意义，答案显而易见。

“这儿不行，Bruce，回家了再说吧，妈妈什么都会答应你，但我们回家做好不好？”

你答应了他——屡试不爽的手段，然后用手侵犯了他的下身，先是抚摸他的阴茎，等到洞口潮湿了，就开始刺激阴蒂，然后志在必得地问他：“那现在呢？妈妈，想要了吗？儿子现在就可以满足你。”

他屈从了，但这种屈从很愉悦，他被你用手指抽插高潮了好几次，你甚至分辨不出他在答应你时是不是又去了一次，你扒开他的腿，释放了多时压抑的欲望，将其全部宣泄到了他身体里最脆弱的地方，性器在他身体里缓慢有序地推进，撞入子宫时，你和他都因为兴奋感而完全遗忘了整个世界。

“你吃药了吗，妈妈？”

“嗯……我不需要……我不需要药……我不会怀孕的……”

“爸爸对你做了什么？”

“是我……是我的错…啊嗯它好像受不了孕……”

难怪Arthur一直没有孩子，你以为是父亲不允许他怀孕，他摸着小腹，甩着脑袋呻吟，你的双手从他腰那边一直碰到他前面，短小的性器已经立了起来，你轻轻一碰，最后的一道阀门就被旋开了，那儿立马射出了液体，后面的洞口也在用力碰撞后高潮了好几次。

“也许我这次就要让你怀孕了呢？妈妈，可你怎么和爸爸解释呢？”

“呜呜，不要……千万不要…不要让我怀孕……Bruce…不要让妈妈怀孕好不好……”

他还在求你，抓住扶手接受你的疼爱，你接到了父亲的电话，他也听到了你父亲的声音，立马抬手捂住嘴，但你依旧心不在焉地压着他前后运动，摩擦他的花心，丝毫没有怕他发出呻吟被发现。他很快就被情欲的水汽覆盖，一向慢条斯理的他突变的非常激动，先是咬衣领，而后开始咬手，就是不敢发出一点声音。Thomas的电话很短，叫你去找他而已，但对Arthur而言，好像漫长得超过了几辈子，等你挂电话，他已经自己把自己折磨的精疲力竭，歪着头在喘气，没有一点气力留存，朦胧的绿眸变得水汪汪的，有风吹过湖面。

你出门了，但没那么简单。

你的后母被你用黑色的丝袜绑在了椅子扶手上，你端着他的脚腕，将他腿上的丝袜扯了下来，把高跟鞋也一并脱下。Arthur的身体下面被塞入了两根按摩棒，他被束缚在椅子上，被继子为他准备的性玩具弄得前后一起高潮了一次又一次，你拿玩具摩擦他的龟头，然后才塞进他的阴道和后穴，还故意抵住了阴蒂往里面塞，他爽得开始翻白眼，嘴上一直说着，如果那里被弄得肿起来你父亲晚上就会知道，但你不听他含糊不清的求饶，轻蔑地用东西塞住了他的嘴巴，等着过会儿再回来继续疼爱他。

他之后被你压在身下整整欺负了一天，等到你心满意足的放过他时，时间已经不早了，他抓着你的手开始哭，不知道怎么解释了，但你把他抱到办公桌上，抬起他的小腿给他套丝袜，刮了刮他的鼻子：

“我聪明的妈妈，我知道你总是有办法的，别让爸爸发现了。”

你次日问他才知道，他故意去了停车场等你父亲，说是自己太想他了，才忍不住跑来找他，他一向很黏人，这个说法出乎意料的让人信服。不过你心里不太好受，思路钻进了牛角尖，万一他一整天真的都在想你父亲呢？他被你摁在身下操开的时候，想的其实都是你父亲？你嫉妒极了。

入夜时分，他来和你道晚安，你抓住他的手，问他今天被你弄得舒服不舒服，以后还想不想再来一遍。但他好像生气了，撇着嘴，少见得像一个母亲一样温柔地训斥你：

“Bruce，你这个坏孩子，以后不许再这样对妈妈了！”

但你知道，这只是一个开始。

你的后母就这样变成了你和父亲的共同性奴，只是你父亲并不知情。白天他是爱情的奴隶，晚上则是权力的奴隶；白天你享用完他，晚上他又要遭到你父亲的侵犯，一天不停歇地张开双腿，他不仅要感受身体上的愉悦和疼痛，还要饱受精神的压抑和紧绷，肚子里永远灌着滚热的液体，自从你知道他无法受孕后就开始肆无忌惮地射在他身体里，完全把他当作了储存精液的容器一般，但在性事结束后，依旧会心疼地帮他清理，但他总把自己锁在浴室里一个人清静。

关于他无法怀孕的真相——这是最让你不敢回忆的一部分，你在后来的文件里找到了他身体那部分的报告，事实上，他的子宫虽然发育不良但依旧可以怀孕，只是概率极小，但Thomas为了能更好地在他身上发泄欲望，便将那极小的一撮可能性也夺走了，彻底让他失去了怀孕的机会，让他变成了一个淌着水、随时准备好的性玩具，不需要任何准备就可以随心所欲地进入他。

19.

Thomas离开了哥谭几天，在和父亲短暂道别时，你几乎憋不住自己心中的激动，兴奋感在你心中聚拢、涌动，直到你再也感受不到其他情绪。你转身瞥了Arthur一眼，他脸庞火热地站在风口，给你投去了一道浅浅的微笑。在你看来，他身上虽然穿得严严实实，但已经等同于赤条条地站在那儿，供你随时在他的深邃之处进出。

你们没日没夜地缠在一起，绕开Alfred和其他仆人后就会不自主地亲吻对方，嘴上、脖子上都无所谓，只要短暂缓解两个人心中的欲火，再挑起新一波浪潮的举动都能使你们俩兴奋半天。

他的下身甚至主动不再穿上内裤，只等你一出现，他就可以抓着裙边上提，好让你看清他潮湿的小穴有多渴望你的爱抚。他变得越来越不拘小节，亲吻和调情也变得大胆起来，一想到你父亲不日就会归来，便完全把理智抛之脑后，只希望在不停歇的高潮里忘记外部世界。他在有止境的时间里做出了无止境的索取，好像生命的全部价值都只抵得上这几天的光阴，其余时候他都只是在等待死亡靠近，并没有为自己而活。

但你白天还是出去一会儿，假装和其他女孩约会，甚至特地让那群狗仔拍到你的照片，好让混乱的绯闻掩盖过同后母偷情的真相，几乎哥谭每份报纸都有你的照片，那些主要与政治经济相关的报纸便拿你做文章抨击你的父亲。Arthur依旧会把Thomas让他看的报纸拿回房间，他的行为有时很矛盾，譬如你看着他脱掉上衣，只露出被束缚的胸部，微笑着勾引你——这是他以往从来没有的行为，然后他会把那些报纸扔进废纸篓，但早上他又会想起什么一样把报纸捡回来放在架子上。

在你身下缠绵时，他会开玩笑地问你，是他好还是那群和你约会的姑娘好，娇媚的声音好像真把自己当作了婊子，在索求心上人的肯定。他比谁都清楚你根本没和她们发生什么，要不然怎么解释自己身下给被操弄到红肿的两个洞口呢？不过你也听得出来，那不过是调情用的那套言辞，你也喜欢边操弄他时边问他究竟是父亲厉害还是自己厉害，你猛烈地撞击他，直到他哭似地喊出儿子更厉害才罢休。

这些天，你也没再来得及化身哥谭的义警，那些帮派和他们的肮脏交易永远打击不完，不差这几天，而Joker也合时宜地一直没有出现。你父亲每天晚上都会和Arthur打电话，他往往手上缠着丈夫的电话线，下面却塞着儿子的性器，可能刚刚就高潮过一次，但他还是会憋出一种天真无辜的语气，向你父亲哭诉他的思念。

你父亲看到了你的花边新闻，生气地回来要教训你，甚至在电话里向妻子抱怨，说是他没有管教好自己的继子，连带着把他骂了一通，让他现在立马找到你，让你从某个金发姑娘的床上滚回家接电话。你不知道如果当初没有憋住笑，他的下场会是什么，你又故意往他身体里去了去，几乎要到他的敏感点，他发出了一声“啊”，紧接着开始一个劲哭，但看上去是给骂哭了，电话那头，Thomas骂个不停，而每次抽插都让他语无伦次，只能连连的道歉和答应，你也不知道这话里有多少是叫床声，也许他根本就没在听你父亲说话。挂断电话后，他还是哭个没完，也许是因为他终究意识到，这种完全属于你的生活马上就要结束，他现在正在经历一种莫大的痛苦，一种无法命名的悲伤情感，他既没有失去什么，也没有被毁灭什么，但他被迫从空虚中挤回现实世界，从狭小但沉沦的偷情空间里回到了广阔但无处容身的真实之中，绿眼睛空洞的眼神游移在你身上，最后落到了你怀中。

那晚你最后一次让他高潮后，就打电话给父亲，打算接受这一场“无妄之灾”，为你没有做出过的事情接受惩罚，但如果你父亲知道了真相是什么，也许就不会是惩罚那么简单了。你从来没有怕过你的父亲，但Arthur怕他，几乎完全没有反驳和抵抗的勇气。

“Bruce，你今天别碰我了。”

父亲回来那晚，他一天没让你碰他，大概是害怕下面的肉瓣被过度亵玩而充血肿胀。你父亲把手放在Arthur的大腿上撩拨他，他也没有任何反应，如果是你这么干，他会翘起二郎腿，一副欲拒还迎，手心在你手背上轻轻滑过，假装你的手在别处，或是用力握你的手腕想逃开，但他不敢这样对你父亲。

第二天他又是一脸被狠狠疼爱过的的样子，满脸被欺负过头的憔悴，脸上的纹路里夹杂着泪水，他在餐桌上搓着自己发白的手指，因为刚刚被逼着吃完药他没有要咖啡，怄气地干嚼嘴里的东西，绿色眼珠含在泪水里摇摇欲坠。

他又被你父亲锁到了房间里，你看着父亲离开后跑上楼敲门和他搭话。

“妈妈，你还好吗？你昨天在爸爸房间里叫得太大声了，他打你了吗？”

“嗯…他昨天…还是看到我那里肿起来了……都怪你…叫你轻点你不听…他很生气…我告诉他是我自己弄的……因为没有人…又实在太想要了…”他支支吾吾半天才开口，嗓子哽咽，声音又娇又软，后面他还说了些什么，但声线越来越淡，直到你贴在门上也听不清。

“Arthur，要我去和爸爸谈谈吗？”你靠在门上，等着他慢悠悠地回复。你听到一个幽幽的声音：“不需要，Bruce……妈妈爱你，你去做你的事情吧。”

无论如何，他还是把你当儿子，即使你叫他Arthur。

20.

你们坐在同一辆车上离开了Wayne庄园，这是少有的事情，Arthur总在刻意回避你，有第三个人在场时都和你保持着距离，那克制的神情恨不得摩西走过你俩中间，好使你们分隔在两岸。没有Thomas带着他，他平时也很少离开家门，带着一种被禁锢的威望安心做着庄园的主人。

宴会现场全是人，这些高跟鞋和白领结让你心烦意乱，但Arthur却惊慌失措，刚刚进门时还踩到了一个人，难堪的小插曲让他一直心神不宁。看上去，在你离开的岁月里他很少跟着你父亲出席这种场合，和出身豪门的前任妻子、你的亲生母亲Martha比起来，他并不具有商业价值，是一个彻头彻尾的依附品，出身低贱，只是被你父亲意外发现了身体甜美的秘密才得以翻身。

你想走过去拉他的手，但他正被你父亲搂在怀里，环住的手把他从这里拖到那里，想把他瘦到极致的腰展现出来，带着一种胜利的炫耀，展示给所有人看；你还想贴过去，好好感受他的呼吸，摸他的喉咙，靠在上面，听他喉咙口翻滚的浪花声。但他没给你这个机会，你一过去，他就靠在了Thomas肩头上，你只能看到他袒露的脊背，那里光滑地展现出了蝴蝶骨的纹路，在你心里疯狂飞舞。

没有一点预兆和纠结，你故意绊倒一个端酒侍卫，酒瓶晃荡着摔了一地，还有一杯酒洒到了他身上，你现在是肯定说不出那样做的理由的，你哪里有什么理由？唯一肯定的是，这不是出于儿时恶作剧的心理，你很清楚那些五颜六色的酒会撒到他身上，说不定还会撒到你父亲，也许这位被绊倒的侍卫也要被你害进去。

你悄悄跟着他一起进了卫生间，他没急着擦拭裙上的水渍，也没叫人去给自己拿衣服来替换，你只看到他半坐在洗手池上，双腿交叠在一起，对着镜子擦口红。膏体只抹到一半就停下了，他眼睁睁地看你把门锁了起来，无动于衷，只是看着，一脸不知道你要对自己的后母干什么的神情，抓着口红把脑袋前飘散的头发捋后，露出了略显发白的鬓角。

Arthur的嘴唇很薄，口红很容易就擦出边界，你想到了你父亲，压着怒火把他刚刚被搂住的腰又搂到了自己怀里，你心里分明有一种失而复得的惊喜，但你的脑子很清楚——你从来没真正拥有过他，以前没有，现在没有，未来也没有。挑起的大拇指贴到了他的下巴，往上，擦了他抹出去的口红，手指伸到他嘴里，他睁大着绿色的眼睛，你能看到他瞳孔里盛开了一朵花，猛地闭上了嘴，舌头和你的手指缠绵，把你整个大拇指都舔湿，你抽出手指，还给了他一个湿润的吻，让他平静下来。

同以往每次一样，他先是两手握拳，抵在你胸口做着无谓的挣扎，装出一副大惊失色，但下身早已分泌了大量淫水等你“啪嗒啪嗒”地撞进去弄爽他，他被你操弄得泪如泉涌，叫声已经比水声更响，为了不摔下去，他不得已示意你，把他两条腿抱起来再撞他，不然就让他把高跟鞋脱掉，好平稳地接受你在一点上疯狂施加的力度。

“啊啊啊嗯嗯……去了嗯…啊妈妈又要去了…还…还想要…妈妈还想要…Bruce，Bruce好棒，顶到妈妈了…”

你温存回应着他的呻吟，但你从来没骂过他婊子，即使这话不啻能让人兴奋，你也不舍得这样骂他，毫无察觉之间，你已经渐渐把他身上的某一部分当作母亲看待。倒是你父亲经常这样羞辱他，你甚至听到过Arthur在高潮时迎合你父亲，喊着：“嗯嗯…我是淫荡的婊子…求求您满足您的婊子吧…他想要了…”他能心悦诚服地喊出这些难听话，想必给你父亲调教了很久，你想着这些终于还是忍不住，掐住他的乳头，用你讨厌的那种语气说出：“妈妈，继续求我，像婊子一样求我，我就给你更多。”

“求求你…”他在抽泣，大概没想到你会这样说，“妈妈想要儿子狠狠地操我，妈妈是你一个人的婊子…求你了，还差一点啊啊嗯，就要去了…还差一点嗯啊……”你的手揉拉他胸前的小点，半透明的胸罩已经被推了下去，如果再被你这样揉下去说不定可以产出奶汁。对着卫生间的镜子，你们两个人看着镜子里交合在一起的母子，似乎并不是自己，而是另外两个人，被抓着头发的瘦削男人嘴角渗出液体，强烈的高潮使他无法管控住自己的唾液，手上还抓着旋开的口红，正试图对着镜子继续抹下去，“嗯嗯…儿子太快了…太快了…你慢一点…让你的婊子把口红涂好嗯啊啊…”，他刚刚捋到后面的头发一缕缕在脑袋前飞荡，伴随年轻男子在他身体里的插抽拍打在脸颊两侧，其中几根粘在了嘴唇上，他也无心去整理，颤抖着想把口红送到嘴边。

你射在了他的身体里，故意把又硬又粗的性器堵在里面不出来，即使他的穴孔很紧，但粘稠的液体还是顺着发红的边缘流了出来，你只能再往子宫深处顶，嘴上不怀好意地说：“妈妈这次可以怀上我的弟弟了吗？”

他还是没能涂上口红，等你从他身体里出来时，他已经瘫坐在洗手池，靠在镜子上毫无气力地喘气，你从他手里拿走了口红，将膏体抹在依旧肿胀的性器上，抓着他蓬乱的头发让他跪下来，他还来不及清理干净身体里的精液，白色的液体一直流到腿窝，只能用裙子擦掉一点，软绵绵地半跪在地上含着了阴茎，巨大的性器迅速撑开了他湿润的的嘴，上唇轻轻的一抹疤痕看上去都要裂开了，他有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“妈妈，好好舔，不要把口红擦出去了。”  
他一只手抓着你的裤子保持平衡，另一只手伸到裙子里把住自己被冷落已久的男性性器官，闭不上的穴口处有液体不断滴落在瓷砖上，心里仍未得到满足，那里依旧有一只敞开的感觉，他还想要，但他又急着回去，嘴里不住发出“呜呜呜”的求饶声，求你快点结束，免得被父亲发现了。

你们前脚后脚回到宴会，他又开始朝你父亲撒娇，说自己不舒服要回去，招呼都没向你打一下就消失不见了，还是你父亲告诉你：

“他走了。”

这可能是你印象里父亲对你说的最后一句话，宴会很晚才结束，等你再次看见他，Thomas已经在车旁——倒在血泊中，而你看到了红色的背影，绿眸在暗处向你投射出一丝阴沉的光，犯罪巷里，Martha的遗容还在你眼前，只觉得天旋地转，甚至忘记了要去追Joker，究竟是他干的吗？还是他诱使别人干的？几天后，你才在父亲脑袋里的子弹上找到了答案——Joker杀死了你的父亲。那把点38手枪杀死了很多人，而你的父亲也成为了他们之一。

21

等你回去，Arthur正在浴室里洗着澡，一脸茫然地被你从水雾里拉了出来，头发还没有擦干，栗色的浓发整齐地梳在后面，发梢还在啪嗒啪嗒滴水，身上披着急急忙忙从边上拿的睡袍，带子没有系上，你抱住他时，感觉到他的胸脯贴紧你，柔软至极。

找到他时，你心里的第一反应非常复杂，你曾经也想过如果父亲去世了，好让你一个人霸占他是什么样。你暗忖，会天天把他摁在床上无节制地上他，窗户上也行，或者直接在餐桌上，他坐在你腿上，肉缝里含着你的性器，其实哪个洞都无所谓，只要能让他高潮，让你发泄对他迷恋的欲望都可以，这些遐想让你每晚都无心睡眠，只有遇到Joker时，你的心思会被他红色的西装夺走一会儿。

你后来一直抱着他哭，他坐在椅子上，你跪在地上，头靠在他的膝盖上，抱紧了他的小腿，这次没有抚摸和挑逗，单纯的抱住。他的手一直在专注地抚摸你的头发，从发间伸入，刺激你的头皮，又把挑起来的头发抚平，整座房间里都在昏暗的台灯下被悲伤包围，但他却自若地被悲伤割离出去，

那天晚上和任何情欲都无关，只有一种情感上的回归，回归到襁褓里，回归到生命的原始。

一夜之后，也就是你的父亲去世之后的第一天，你才真的从心里把他当作母亲，那种源于儿童时期，亵玩他的心态彻底消失。你原本会以为那是占有的开始，你与他之间因道德封起的冰面被凿开，透过缝隙，你向他递出示爱的花束，但现在看来，那颗子弹更像是一段情感的结束的末点，那种因为被禁止而带来快感的情感融化了，但藏在其中的Arthur并不是你想要的，他还被其他秘密包裹住，不幸的是，那个秘密就是他本身，他吞噬了自己。

22.

第二天意识清醒后，你发现已经回到了自己房间里，也许是Alfred帮的忙。他坐在窗边吸烟，手上拿着晨报，Arthur的脊椎一向有点变形，迫于从小受到的伤害，会不自主的蜷缩，无论你父亲怎么纠正他的体态，他都无法从一只索索发抖的兔子里走出来，被压着肩膀挺直脊椎时，他会不好意思地咯咯笑出声，但不出三秒他的脑袋又会低下去，回到原先的状态。

你叫他，但没喊他妈妈，叫了一声Arthur，他闷声回身看你时，手肘把桌上的杯子扫到了地上，那杯水应该是他倒给自己的。

“唔，我总是笨手笨脚的。”

事实上他很机敏，他的反应一向很迅速，有时他的小聪明，那种出乎常人意料的小举动像极了Joker。但比起癫狂的后者，Arthur喜欢表现的自轻自贱，也许是在过往的世界里，他一直处在被你父亲贬低和打压里，完全没有自我意识。

“妈妈，别管那堆玻璃了，过来。”

你父亲会这样说吗？早上命令他闭着眼吻自己，晚上则命令他脱光衣服，把身体下面的洞口张开来给他发泄。因此你刚说出口就后悔了：

“我的意思是，我想抱你。”

Arthur并没有注意到你语气的变化，他被命令惯了，放下烟，腰间的衣带被拉开，逆着光，整个骨感的身体都裸露在你面前，以及那副肋骨架，他的腰过细，衬得肋骨架相当明显，阴茎绵软地贴着皮肤，把下面的洞口遮住了，一旦知道了那里的秘密，这种遮盖倒更像是一种提示。

他站到了你床边，伫立着任你吻他的小腹，手捏打他屁股上的肉，那里倒很饱满，他还在喃喃地安慰你，殊不知你现在脑子里的痛苦已经被情欲暂时挤出去了，你知道过会儿出了门，就要面对一堆问题，一堆手续，还有，你依旧要慢慢消化又一个至亲的死去，可你现在只想要你后母，想听他软糯的叫声。你的手在他腰两边上下抚摸，让他面对面你坐到你身上，你告诉他，你马上要用这种姿势进入他，让他空虚了一个晚上的洞口再次被填满。

他的反应比以往都要主动，也许因为再也不用害怕被你父亲发现了，没有了半推半就，只有一种欲擒故纵，但还是软绵绵的，和他的性格如出一辙。在你用手指扩张了他湿润的洞口后，他咬着嘴唇，吃力地坐上了你的性器，还哭着扭起了屁股配合你，你停下来故意看他怎么反应，但他脸涨红了，只扭动一会儿就没力气继续下去，怎么都弄不到他要的状态。

“Bruce……帮帮…帮帮妈妈……”

你一挺腰，整个阴茎直接撞进了他的子宫，他叫着往后仰，你甚至能看到他小腹上凸起，皮肤上展现出性器模糊的图案，他像没了骨头一样又倒回你怀里，趴在你颈肩边叫床边喘气，你不断摇晃腰肢，渐渐加快频率。

“啊…啊啊啊…顶到了…嗯好厉害…就在那儿…妈妈被你……你弄疼了啊……不……好舒服……”

欲火炽热的呻吟里，因为不断的高潮，他有些前言不搭后语，睡衣下摆随着交合飞舞着，肩膀上没有了衣物覆盖，睡袍半脱到手肘处。等你从他身体里出来，才看到他肩膀上的伤口，还有淤青，你直觉是父亲留下的，可他没有告诉你答案，拉好衣服就钻进了你的被子，把头埋进沾满你气息的枕头里。

“记得帮妈妈把窗帘拉好，乖孩子。”

他还是第一次这样叫你，你吻他露出被子的头发，说自己永远都是妈妈的乖孩子。


	4. 第四章

第四章

23.

出席葬礼时，Arthur没穿裙子，把西装找了出来，你不是第一次看到他穿西装，但他的背佝偻着，就差缩成一团，变成一个让人忽略的小点，像极了他的名字Fleck。这次他没有人可以搀着缓解尴尬了，他也不愿意找你，你把他从车里扶出来时，他都不敢握紧你的手，斜睨着向你示意，周围的人都看着你们俩，他和你作为死者的家属，无疑是焦点，即使他都不知道委身于你多少次了，还是情窦初开一样面露羞怯，情绪迂回，转身绕道而去。

大家依次和他握手，把手轻贴在胸口，念着悼词让他默哀，这可能是他第一次和那么多人接触。他眼神躲闪，不敢看大家，只是盯着地上，这倒让他看上去十足悲伤，似乎沉湎于你父亲的死讯里仍未缓过神来。你站在他后面，帮他撑着伞，两个人虽然没有完全贴在一起，但都能感受到对方呼吸的节奏，你呼出的气流吹动他的卷发，栗色脑袋颤栗着被他抚平。他盯着地上看、盯着手看、盯着墓陵远处的树看，你却一直盯着他的发梢，还有他从卷发里露出来的耳廓看，冰冷的耳尖柔软敏感，你往往只要往那儿亲吻一小下，欲望的暖流就能迅速消融冰块，让他沉沦。

Arthur只回了一次头，要你把伞给他，但你盯着他的脖子，衬衫最上面的扣子又没扣上，他的每件衣服好像都没有设计那粒扣子一样——他从来不主动扣，总是把领口敞开，出门时要你父亲提醒他，或者帮他扣好。这次换你一脸不悦地帮他扣上，然后才把伞递给他，他接过伞柄时，故意勾住了你的大拇指不松开，还给你投去意味深长的一眼。你只能接过Alfred递过来的另一把伞撑着——他不要这把，执拗地要你撑过的伞，像个负气的小孩。

参加完葬礼，对着前来接送的仆人，他又回到了一脸拒人千里之外，嫌弃地望着人群散开，上了另一辆车，你看着娇弱的后母用力关上车门，便向空气喊了一声：“妈妈，再见。”最后那声道别是对着记忆说的，不是对着他说的。

以前父亲晚上不在家时，独处的后母会故意把房门锁起来，明显就是为了你而锁的，Alfred那儿也没有钥匙可以开。你至今不明白他为何如此难以捉摸，明明在你的爱抚下有时比你还主动，穿好衣服后，却还是把那张面具戴得紧紧的，表现得精神敏感，过度小心谨慎。夜晚一个人，如果他想要了呢？也许他能自己解决，虽然他更像是那种硬憋着、抗拒自己身体本能的一卦人，虽然你知道，他一旦被撩拨动了，还是会意乱情迷，做出违背本心的事情，就像那天下午你在门外听到的。

这种克制的举止，也许和你父亲的要求有关，他在你父亲面前，有时表现得不像一个风情万种的妻子，倒像他的另一个儿子，那种没什么主见、任凭长辈要求、不敢撒谎和做坏事的好孩子，会害怕被惩罚和训诫，因此完全顺从的大儿子。反衬之下，你就显得放荡不羁，过于富有个性。

今天晚上，Arthur还是锁门了，大概是出于惯性，但这次你敲完门后没离开，没想骗他，让他以为你走了，好让你用耳朵偷窥他在干什么。你就一直站着，叫他的名字，叫他妈妈。Arthur还是给你开了门，看到周围没其他人，主动把自己塞进了你怀里，他衣服还没换好，你突然想起来葬礼上的事情，把他的扣子拉开到马甲开口处的那颗，手伸了进去。

“里面什么都没穿，是在等我吗？”

说这话时，你正捏着他的乳头，把那点捏出一个形状，捏到有些发硬，Arthur面带难为情地让你别玩妈妈了，再问你，来找他就没别的事情吗？

你今天晚上的事情不少，哥谭又有了新的情况，你上楼梯前接到了预警信息，Joker大概又带着他的好小子们在城里胡作非为了，他会不会正抽着烟在等你去抓他呢？你抓着手上的肉团，只亲吻了自己的后母一下，说了声晚安就开门离开，他看到你似乎不想留下，便生气地把你推到门外去了。

你发誓今天晚上，一定要抓到Joker，询问他、逼迫他，找到他的弱点，好为Thomas报仇。但是他没出现，一个戴着小丑面具的炸弹疯子给你送来一颗炸弹和一个录音，Joker抓住了一个无辜的路人，录音带里，你听到那人被逼着念准备好的台词，字词里先是挑衅了Thomas Wayne的死，然后说他玩累了，要和你道别。

“再见，我的小警察。”

最后一句话是他说的，你认出了那令人咬牙切齿的声线，他的声音含在喉咙口，但语速很快，万千思绪都被吞咽在了短短一句话里，彼时，你还不明白他为何突然就停下了和你的纠缠，但你直觉这不是什么值得期待的好事。

24.

这次父亲的彻底离开了，可不同上次有始有终的偷情，他的离世并没有加速你与Arthur的关系，你的后母倒真像一个矜持的遗孀而非与继子私通的荡妇。

你的生活在悄然变天，但他却平静如海。晚上互道晚安时，不再只是亲吻和抚摸，他不仅同你在床上说晚安，也同你在床上说早安。

虽然不再怎么待在自己的房间里了，但Arthur还是习惯坐到梳妆台前打理自己，父亲的东西被他清理了出去，封存在地下室的杂物重见天日，一个粉色的搪瓷烟灰缸，边上有摔出来的缺口，俄罗斯风的蓝色沙发方巾，几幅没什么价值的挂画……他乐此不疲地在旧物件里翻找，拿着新发现的玩意儿，在你面前炫耀，像个唠叨的母亲回忆年轻时的故事一样说个不停，但他把红色的制服——你后来才知道这就是电影院的制服——丢到了一边，说你父亲喜欢他穿着那衣服的样子，但他可不喜欢。

他躺你怀里时你丝毫不敢用力，似乎只是抱着一堆临时拼凑的骨架，实际上他的肌肉线条很优美，像芭蕾舞演员，瘦削但是富有美感。

早晨在床上时，他喜欢睡懒觉，头发散落在面颊上，嘴角和发梢靠在一起，就算你叫醒他，他也是一脸倦怠无力不愿意下床，你支开了仆人，打算亲自给他送早餐。他可能被你折腾得一晚上没睡好，绿色眼睛边上是深深的眼圈，憔悴神伤，但他总是这模样，你不稀奇，只要他按时吃药。

你坐在他床边，他凝视你的眼神像波动的琴弦，在高音处不断撩拨，把情欲荡进你心里。他看着放到桌上的餐盘无动于衷，于是你只好把樱桃饼递到他嘴边，他愣了一下，缓慢伸过脑袋，张开嘴，咬住了一小块——很小一块。你另一只手已经伸到了他裙摆下面，那里什么都没穿，昨天他洗完澡后只披上了最爱的那件白色蕾丝裙，腿上既没有套袜子也没有穿其他东西。

你难得见到他腿上的皮肤，因为很少和阳光接触，惨白但细腻，从脚踝一路摸到膝盖，在大腿内侧时，他痒得咯咯笑起来，手碰到了他湿润的肉瓣，他睁大了眼睛，直勾勾地望着你，指尖摩擦着阴蒂进去了，在里面扣弄个不停，但你坐在他双腿间，他挺直脊背，腿只能夹住你，并不拢。

上面的小嘴咬下了饼干最后一个角落，眼睛看了一眼茶杯——他让你把它端来，但你指腹上的频率加快，他已经有藏不住的嗯啊声，在吞咽下一口红茶的间隙，他终于把手盖到了睡衣下，抓着你的手腕想让你慢点，可是他改变不了你手上的速度，自暴自弃地靠在床头的墙壁上，闭着眼，被你的手指摁去了好几次，你一边逼着他把红茶喝完，一边又让他爽得吞不下任何东西，等到你终于把他弄舒服了，抽出手指后，他呛了一口，倒在你怀里喘气，你顺着没梳好的褐色头发，把上面翘起来的部分压平，拍打他的后背，学着像父亲那样哄着你的后母。

25.

晚上，当他睡着时，你会挑起他的睡衣，身体紧贴他的后背，在他不知情的情况下抚摸他屁股上的肉，手掌转了一圈又一圈，直到手越来越向里去，他怯声嘟哝两句，像在说梦话，叫了两声你的名字，然后又投入梦乡，“嗯”一声后睫毛停下抖动。

你父亲去世前，他臀部以及身上其他部位总是有着散不去的淤青，可能在被操弄时拍打过度，或是不听话，被叫去书房留下的惩罚痕迹。你原本想着你永远不会那样对他，但当他完全属于你后，你却不再想把他捧在手里，你想把他摔碎，狠狠欺辱他，剥夺他的自尊和意识，然后捡起来拼好，当他以为这就是结局时再把他摔到地上，你也不知道自己为何会产生这种混乱的想法。

如果他没醒，你就开始摸索他的肉缝和阴茎，在那里抚摸个不停，手指在湿乎乎的穴道一进一出，不在一个地方留恋过多，每寸皮肤都被你尽情戏弄，直到在花心深处，爱液尽情分泌，让你整个手指都潮湿，你便会顺势把手指伸得更深，抵住一个点开始疯狂抖动，让他在梦里高潮。

“嗯嗯啊…Bruce…别这样…嗯啊让你妈妈睡觉吧…你刚刚把我弄得好累…”

“妈妈，你下面可不是这样告诉我的。”

即使你知道他确实很累了，但你还想要他更多，他被你在半梦半醒里抱坐在腿间，半瘫地倒在你身体上，没有负隅顽抗，活像个摆线木偶，给你捏着膝盖和手腕挺进了花心，睡到一半又被你抓起来好好疼爱了一下。你亲他，他也回吻你，等你的嘴唇离开时，他还保持着原样，等你继续亲回去。单薄的身上只有一件红色的睡袍，里面的内衣已经在刚刚的性事中给脱掉了，你摸着他越来越大的双乳，想从那里挤出奶汁，这弄疼了他，他终于不情愿地睁开眼睛，求你轻些。你靠在他的额头上感受他陡增的温度，答应了他，捏住的手指停下戏弄，开始帮他缓解疼痛，与此同时下面顶得更大力，他握紧你的手背叫出声，也开始摆动自己的屁股，一上一下迎合你，终于精疲力尽地高潮了，就这样坐在你的阴茎上又睡了过去。

清晨醒来时，他坐在你边上抽烟，看见你睁开的蓝眼睛，他笑着问你，要不要给你送早餐来，然后把后背露出来，求你帮他扣下内衣的搭扣。蝴蝶谷在蕾丝花纹里清清楚楚，你扣好后情不自禁地就咬了上去，牙齿略过皮肤表面，用力咬住了骨头。

“坏孩子，那样咬得妈妈好疼。”

他根本没生气，语气只是娇嗔无力，在床头柜粉色的烟灰缸上撒了撒烟，关掉了昨天忘记关的台灯，拉开窗帘内层，只留下透光的纱布，就起身离开了。

你最喜欢他叫你“坏孩子”，有时还会称呼你“小混蛋”，当他坐在你身上开始欢爱时，他的动作不再矜持，有时不需要顶开他饥渴的穴口，Arthur就能像只发情的野猫，发出一声比一声浪荡的喘息，腰两侧被他拉直，两只手轻握成拳状，折在上身乱摆，以往一脸被侵犯的模样荡然无存。

26.

尽管晴天的日子在变多，但哥谭永远属于阴雨绵绵。

他还是带着那道秘密融化了。

你早就些许怀疑，巧合太多了，你每次看到Joker时都会兀自把他和Arthur做对比，他们的身影像两根荆棘把你缠绕，钻进你心里，但你表现得像个等待天亮的孩子，等到太阳亮起时，夜晚房间里的影子就会消失，无论它曾经载着缕缕困意晃动出什么可怕的形状，破晓时都会变得清晰。

直到你拿到了抽屉的钥匙，就在墙角一块翘开的壁纸里，铜黄的钥匙静静地藏在那儿。

你发誓，你并不是刻意去找的——这不是为了心里好受点的辩解，你只是无意间打开了好奇的大门。但你后悔，一辈子都后悔那一刻，你在他的抽屉里发现了一切，那把熟悉的枪——Joker拿来对着你、威胁你、杀死你父亲的枪，绿色的假发，大量安眠药，半风干的蓝白红颜料……如果你的后母不是Joker本人，那也不会正常到哪里去，他的精神必然已经产生了极大问题。

你靠在梳妆台上，如梦初醒，不敢回头看镜子里的自己，是他打开了门，进来找你。

他从来没那么愤怒过，如果不是抽屉开着，你会觉得，他生气的样子也很讨人喜欢，但他的神色变得狰狞起来，瞪大得眼睛不容许任何其他光束照进去，像一扇封闭的镜面，你看不到里面，只能看到自己。

即便如此，他依旧发不出什么火，那副样子简直和Joker一模一样——所有的情感在宣泄时都被一层过滤网挡着，只能透过来一部分，尤其是他的吼叫声，激动之时，和他的叫床声一样，带着浓厚的鼻音，一点也不尖锐，但他的表情又告诉你，你犯了他无法原谅的错误，你居然打开了他的抽屉。

“那是我的抽屉！我一个人的抽屉！”

你回想，他从来没对任何东西像这样宣誓主权，他顺从的一生只有被占有和奴役，还没有主动去占有过，他声嘶力竭，甚至骂出了脏话，那些不悦耳的难听词他当然一直懂，毕竟，他都40多岁了，但是你认识他开始就没见他说过，Joker也没有这样骂过人，后者永远都在微笑，这点和你郁郁寡欢的后母最不一样，但现在一切都明了了，正常人会将这两种感情杂糅在一体，但他过于区分彼此，脆弱的精神领域里，他不同的情感间没有缓冲地带。

他跺着脚，冲到你面前，把梳妆台里其他抽屉都打开，还有那面镜子，被他掀翻在了地上，镜子的雕花边框完好无缺，镜面已经在轰鸣后裂成了碎片，整个二层都只有摔东西的响声。

他把抽屉一个个抽出来，又把它们翻个身，里头的东西全被倒了出来，软质的、硬的、贵重的、不值一提的，全都混在一起被摔地上，他哭着叫喊：“你看个够，全给你看！”你面无表情地看着他发疯，把东西扔到你身上，脑子里却没有任何感想，事情荒谬的发展让所有念想都在你脑海里掉头离去，只留下寂静和沉默。

按照你的惯例，他、你的后母、Arthur Wayne、你一个人的Arthur Fleck，应该被送去阿卡姆，他的另一个身份可能会被曝光，但你可以耍些手段让他在里面被特殊对待，不至于被欺负死，你此刻俨然忘记了对方是Joker这件事情，一心都在为你柔弱的后母考虑。但最终他俩的影子还是合在了一起，你决定把他关在家里，哪里都不送他去。

你把他带在了蝙蝠洞里，用一根链条绕在他的手腕上，他因为试图挣脱，总是让手腕淤血甚至被磨破。每天早上，你依旧亲自给他送早餐，但他没像以往一样取悦你，总是板着脸，驳斥你、质疑你，逻辑清晰，和你一直印象里的后母一点都不一样，他原来也有如此多的观点，激进、扭曲、符合情理的……但他没有对你曾经欺负他的行为说什么。

关切你之余，Arthur故意在现在的你身上挑刺，可以说，他从来没有像那些日子一样像你母亲，那么严肃，那么不可靠近。

他不愿意继续委身，你只能动用武力，粗暴地扯开他的衣服，让他张开双腿接受你的占有，他先是板着脸，一脸镇静，被你顶到花心后就开始变得软起来，又开始叫你“亲爱的”或者“Bruce”，但你现在意识到，这些大抵都是计谋而已，你还狠心加快速度，直到他被你彻底驯服，失去意识地让两腿敞开来，爱液在腿间流淌着，他又哭着求你，送他去浴室洗个澡，好清理干净下面，他会把你关在浴室外，你像个偷看母亲洗澡的坏孩子，但你坐在门口，听着他在里面边哭边冲洗，这幅哭容才是你最熟悉的后母，整天哭哭啼啼，什么都做不好，空有无限温柔和一个母亲身份。

27.

你后来为了让他别再想着逃跑，还尝试在他身体下面塞各种电动玩具，让他一直保持在高潮和高潮边缘，可你只做了几次就心疼到不行，他哭得声嘶力竭，嗓子都要哑了，这让你惊醒，你完全违背了自己的原则，你为什么要做蝙蝠侠，如今这样的你，和Joker又有什么区别呢？他因为强制高潮而精神涣散，不然，他身体里Joker的那一部分必将你的行为铭记，永远在你记忆深处留下一个污点。

他还是逃跑了，你知道这一天总会到来。即使没有打开那个抽屉，也会到来这一天，那个锁着秘密的抽屉不是潘多拉，那些罪恶和灾难早就在哥谭里跑来跑去、为非作歹了。那个抽屉只是一个催化剂，催化你俩的秘密被互相揭晓。

你不得不面对真相——即使你没有发现他的秘密，他也终究会自己暴露。

如果你爱他，你就必须爱他的全部，接受他生命里的另一面。

十年前你最后一次见到Joker，或者他，是在塔楼顶，他叫了你的名字：“Bruce”，三声，你一直精心掩盖自己的身份，可是真被发现时内心却很平静，妈妈当然会认出自己的儿子，即使只是继子，可他那么爱你，不需要借助任何东西就能凭借直觉认出你来，想来，他第一次和你见面就知道了你的秘密，因此他根本不好奇你是谁，也没有当着大家摘下你的面具解开哥谭最大的秘密，还故意放走了你。

那些天，他一直假意在白天矜持，到了夜晚就换一个身份和你肆意调情，那种追逐并不是出于随机，掩藏在面具下的两个人在这种情况下继续延续白天隐秘的爱。

之后他再也没出现过，哥谭不缺恶徒，他消失后，依旧有形形色色的模仿者们，甚至出现了拥有不同长相的Joker们，但你再也没有其他母亲走进你的生命里，也没有其他你认为值得爱的人，你仍记得他的一切，却没有回忆应有的思绪万千，你为自己麻木而感到欣喜。

28.

他消失后一个月，你才下定决心去看他的日记，微光掠过潦草的笔迹，在日记里，Joker和你的Arthur终于融为一体，这时你才真切地明白了那条普世真理，人是复杂的，即使是你看似温驯的后母也同样如此，他被人剥夺了和自己完整相处的机会，因此激化出了一条并不正确的自我觉醒之路。

在他的日记里，夹着各种各样的纸条和文件，纸条有的被胶水贴了上去，有的则折成了方块，整整好几本日记——这说明，多年以来他一直都在记录。他还收集了很多你的新闻，大概在嫁给你父亲的前后，他就开始把你在报纸上出现的照片全都撕下来保存着，后面的日记本里还有你重回哥谭时闹出的各种绯闻。

你翻着破碎的纸张，他明白自己在做什么，从第一次开始就明白，一直都明白，但他还是去做了，甚至记录他枪口下那些人死亡的瞬间，其中一句，令人毛骨悚然：

“希望他母亲不会伤心。”

他经历了一个多愁善感者必然的宿命：要么毁灭别人，要么毁灭自己，而他的精神状况不允许他在其中找到平衡点，天平只能无力地切斜在某一旁。

最新的那边日记，最后的记录只到你父亲死的那晚，但与之前被随机杀死的人不同，他对Thomas的死没描述过多，只有一句轻飘飘的：

“Finally did it.”

在本子最后的夹层里，你看到了你写的纸条，就是写着“I hate Arthur Fleck.”的那张，你都快忘了这件事，况且你现在的字也和以前完全不一样了，幼稚的字体和情感冲击你的大脑，突然涌现的记忆让你把额头贴在桌上不知怎么办才好，这张被你父亲撕碎扔进废纸篓的纸被他又捡起来用单面胶黏好了，你翻过纸条背面，上面写着：

“But mom loves you.”

29.

所以，与他上次见面，到底过去多久了呢？似乎都不止10年。

你跟随他，跟随黄色的背影，晃晃悠悠地走到东区——很长的一段路——看他钻到那些贫民窟的楼层里，他可能就出身在这里，不过不是这栋楼，他消失后你曾经去过每一个他可能出现的地方，但是都没有他，曾经他和母亲居住的那间房搬光了东西一直空着，只有灰尘在里头飞舞。不过这次，你找到了他，你在某一个特定的、只属于你的Arthur、你曾经母亲的房前站立，整理衣领，敲响房间，在等待他带着好奇来开门的间隙，你一直盯着门口的地毯看，他永远都是那样娴雅精致，无论处在哪种狼狈的状态下都能流露出不曾被玷污的神情，所有人都撼动不了，因此，即便是当下，他门口的地毯也是如此干净可爱，上头的图案也许是一只玩毛线球的小猫。

等他打来门，就像那天——你打开房门，抓住了在镜子旁毫无防备的Arthur，然后爱上镜子里的他的那天——你这次绝不让他走，而是献上一个热忱的吻，湿润、缠满、充满爱意的吻，把他吻得如痴如醉，闭眼享受，然后你拥抱他，不是叫他“母亲”，而是叫他“Arthur”，告诉他：

“蝙蝠侠让我告诉你，他期待再见那个小丑一面。”

话音刚落，你就立马转身离开，等着以后每一天都充满明媚的阳光普照你和他。

但你伫立在风口回过了神，这一切都只是镜中幻想，你甚至无法确认刚刚是不是真的见到了他——也许只是另一个幻想，或者是一个长得像的人而已。事实就是，你再也看不见他的扭捏不安，听不见他的低声呻吟，因为镜子被推到在地，一切都破碎了，包括镜子里贮藏的爱慕和秘密，再也回不去。

“我们从未分离，但我们将永不再相遇。”

END.


End file.
